The Grand Duke Institute
by Wynter E.11
Summary: Uno internado de gran prestigio y muy estricto. Ser transferidos o ingresar es seria gran honor para cualquier estudiante cosa que os chicos de IEG llegan a lograr donde muchos de ellos lo logran, ahi comienzan a fortalecer lazos de amistad y conocen nuevas amistades y experimentan nuevas emociones:...Nota: Se necesitan Ocs...chicos y chicas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!...Buenas noches!...buenos días!...buenas tardes!...en fin desde donde estés leyendo...que estén genial...pues esta historia de que trataran?! :o ummmm pues...los chicos estarán mas allá de solo el campo...en un internado...haciendo grandes lazos de amistad y sentimientos nuevos!...Pasaran de su antigua escuela a un internado de gran prestigio y calidad...ahí reforzaran lazos de amistad nuevos y antiguos...y reencontraran o conocerán amigas...vivirán aventuras nuevas, locas, y con muchas emociones. y que creeeen?! ...para eso necesito OC!...**

**Pues datos:**

**Primero podrán emparejar con chicos de IE, con su edad en go...pero técnicamente se basaran en los chicos de Inazuma eleven Go y chrono stone. **

* * *

**Datos Oc.**

**Nombre: **

**Apellido:**

**Edad:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Antiguo Instituto:**

**Color: **

**Descripción:**

**Personalidad:**

**Algo de gran significado:(cadena, pulsera, o lo que sea...no es obligado)**

**Ropa casual: **

**Ropa formal:**

**Amigos cercanos:(de los chicos, u otros Oc)**

**Historia:**

**Pareja:(ni minamisawa,Fey,Akane)**

**Disgutos:**

**Gustos: **

**Extra: **

* * *

**Mi ficha..**

**Nombre: Wynter **

**Apellido: Thiers Sainte **

**Edad: 14 **

**Nacionalidad: Canadiense **

**Antiguo Instituto: Teikoku**

**Color: Verdes o Negro**

**Descripción: Una chica de estatura normal cabello rizado cae a la mitad una parte la otra hacia delante ambos lados de su espalda y un flequillo de un color castaño rojizo, de tez pálida y ojos de un azul eléctrico **

**Personalidad: Suele ser fría, desconfiada, cerrada, con desconocidos, suele ser directa con las cosas, dice lo que piensa directamente, no tiene mucha fe a cosas de amor o cariño, algo prepotente y obstinada mas con desconocidos que con los cercanos, aunque es bromistas y sincera cuando toma cariño a las personas, no les gusta causar daños y no permite ni le gusta que lastimen a cercanos a ella.**

**Algo de gran significado:(cadena, pulsera, o lo que sea...no es obligado) una cadena con un dragón plateado con la cola enrollada ahí lleva una piedra verde y la boca abierta y en ella otra piedra pero pequeña color negro.**

**Ropa casual: short negro con botas estilo militares del mismo color, con una blusa verde neon y el cabello en una cola alta.**

**Amigos cercanos:(de los chicos, u otros Oc): akane al conocerla no le agrado mucho pero después comenzó a verla adorable, comenzaron una rara amistad haciendo bromas o riéndose de otros o entre ellos...con sus primos( también Ocs) un poco con tsurugi le inspira confianza, Midori, Taiyou, también Minamisawa se conocen desde hace mucho. **

**Historia: Sus padre y hermanos peleaban constantemente, pronto su madre fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad en etapa terminal al morir ella se refugio en su tercer hermano un año mayor que ella mientras los dos mayores peleaban sus custodias ya que no querían que fueran con su padre, luego de ganarla ambos fueron separados ella se fue con su hermana a japón y los dos chicos siguieron en el país de origen, se miraban todo lo posible,y en una de esas visitas ella descubrió una serie de cosas que hizo su en el pasado padre su padre era su orgullo y vida entera entendiendo el desprecio de los hermanos mayores y decepcionándose profundamente y pensando que las personas eran malas y mentirosas. comenzó a aislarse y tomar una actitud fría y arrogante .**

**Pareja:(ni minamisawa,Fey,Akane) Minamisawa Atsushi.**

**Disgutos: Las mentiras, la usen, se metan con gente que quieran, se burlen de decisiones de los demás o de ella, vallan contra lo que dice, ofendan a sus hermanos o madre, le quiten cosas de ella con gran valor sentimental. que le digan que esta enamorada.**

**Gustos: la música, dibujar, patinar, pasar tiempos con sus hermanos y cercanos, hacer bromas.**

**Extra: Se sabe que le gusta el verde y negro con solo verle, usa una mochila verde y tiende a vestir o usar cosas de este color, conoce a minamisawa de pequeña pero no la recuerda, en ocasiones logra sacarlo de sus casillas con su actitud.**

* * *

y bueno esa fue mi ficha...pues la verdad gracias a todo aquel que participe, y pues espero les haya gustado la idea aunque tambien yo necesitare ayuda asi que creo que preguntas!...

¿me podrían dar una idea para la historia?

¿creen que asi esta bien la idea?

¿que tipo de nombre debería llevar el internado?

¿Debería ser uno estricto o algo muuy relajado?

¿ me apoyan? :( :o

Bueno gracias pues espero les interese y gracias bye...


	2. Llegamos al GRAND DUKE INSTITUTE

**Hola! bueno como están hoy?...espero que bien...pues aquí como dije actualizar ;)...primero muchas a gracias por los que ya me han apoyado dejando a sus Ocs...aun se aceptan! ...pero bueno este sera el primer capitulooo! espero mi inspiración...ahaha en fin antes aclarar ciertos puntos..**

**NI Inazuma eleven go, chrono stone ni sus personajes me pertenecen! **

**La historia invento de mi!**

**Capitulo 1: Llegamos a Grand Duke institute- El internado**

* * *

**A las afuera del aeropuerto se podían ver 7 jóvenes de los cuales habían 4 chicas y 3 chicos con sus maletas a la espera de su transporte que sin duda los llevaría a su nuevo instituto y hogar, los chicos se encontraban platicando para matar el tiempo. Ellos fueron transferidos de Canadá al Grand Duke Institute.**

**Gran Duke Institute...ummm-****_Comento la joven viendo el folleto en sus manos_**

**Vamos Xitally aun no lo conocemos esperemos que tal es-****_comento un chico a su lado _**

**Simplemente no me convence Tao-****_Comento Xitally. (Ella era una joven de estatura mediana, su cabello de un tono rojo y ondulado a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos de color platinado brillantes, de tez pálida, una chica algo reservada y difícil de convencer pero sincera y tranquila)._**

**No se porque me suena tan normal eso en ti- ****_Menciono Tao. (Un chico un mas alto que ella de ojos azul hielo, cabello dorado llegandole a la mitad del cuello, y tez pálida, un joven arrogante,frió, presumido, o eso es lo que desea demostrar pero muy en el fondo cariñoso y sincero y amistoso)._**

**Yo si la comprendo yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por Norah-****_Menciono Olek.( Un chico Alto de ojos celestes, su cabello rubio desordenado , y tez blanca, Es un joven Frió, pero que se muestra siempre tranquilo aunque llegando le a conocer es tierno, y amistoso)._**

**Olek!..no fue su culpa,la decisión la tomaron mis tíos- ****_Comento wynter.(Una joven De cabello castaño rojizo rizado le llega a la mitad de la espalda, pero adelante se divide a ambos lado cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos de un color azul Eléctrico,tez pálida y estatura normal, es fría, arrogante, incluso prepotente, callada, directa para decir las cosas, algo solitaria excepto con la que la conocen)_**

**Ademas tu también ibas en los elegidos y hubieses venido de todos modos-****_Dijo molesta Norah.( Una chica de tez blanca, cabello rubio como el de su hermano aunque algo mas oscuro liso abajo de los hombros y ojos de tono verde, de personalidad tranquila aunque directa para decir lo que sea, aveces muy solitaria o callada pero amistosa y dulce)._**

**Ya eso no importa total ya estamos aquí no queda nada que hacer-****_Dijo fríamente Xylam.(De tez pálida, sus ojos de color rojo, y su cabello a los hombros castaño, es algo serio, pocas veces se ve cariñoso, pero tiene el instinto de proteger a sus amigos) _**

**Xylam tiene razón ya no hay nada que hacer, así que esperemos que el lugar sea bueno-****_Sonriente comento Oceani(sus ojos de un color verde claro, y su cabello castaño claro liso a la mitad de la espalda pero termina algo rizado de tez pálida también, ella es tranquila amable y dulce pero es arrogante y fría con personas de personalidades así o peores y mas si no las conoce)_**

**Wynter y crees que lo vuelvas a ver- ****_Comento norah haciendo que su prima la mirase sorprendida_**

**No lo se Norah ademas recuerda que es internado-****_Dijo Wynter algo desanimada_**

**Y salir no tendría mucha lógica para nosotros-****_comento Olek_**

**En verdad no la tendría por que somos de transferencia-****_dijo Xylam_**

**Si tienen razón no habrían muchas razones-****_tao viendo a la chica desanimada, pero Tao y Xittaly miraban fijamente a un recorrido que llegaba llamando la atención de todos._**

_**Finalmente- comento serio Xylam **_

**Grand Duke Institute- ****_El turno ahora de Oceani_**

**Pues veamos que tal es- ****_Norah mientras todos miraban se detenía frente a ellos y abrían la puerta para que subieran mientras dos hombres subían sus maletas._**

* * *

**En la entrada de Raimond se encontraba un recorrido que abría sus puertas para dar paso a un grupo de chicos a que subieran mientras cuatro hombres subían las maletas de todos los presente claro que al subir mas de uno estaba asombrado no lo creían.**

**Así que ustedes también fueron transferidos al Grand Duke Institute-Pregunto Shindou aun sorprendido**

**Así es han enviado la petición, me sorprendió pero como no aceptar-declaro un sonriente Taiyou **

**Es increíble, también estén ustedes-mientras que miraba sonrientes a dos chicos un poco mas atrás comento Kurama, tomando lugar a lado de taiyou**

**No podías esperar menos de nosotros-Declaro algo arrogante el chico que lleva por nombre Minamisawa, mientras el chico a su lado lo observaba en silencio su nombre es Hyoudou.**

**Akane, Midori y Aoi tomaban lugar al final del recorrido junto con tenma, kinako y fey quienes estaban muy emocionados, en verdad se preguntaban como seria ese lugar delante de ellos se encontraban shindou y kirino, mas adelante podían verse a tsurugui y kariya que aun no se miraban convencidos de la idea.**

**Pronto partieron, el camino seria largo sin duda, al prestigioso lugar, pero antes tendrían que pasar por unas cuantas personas mas.**

* * *

** En otro recorrido arrancaba rumbo al aeropuerto con cuatro chicos en el que se miraban muy poco entusiasmados.**

**¿Como creen que sera ese instituto?-_Comento seria Sakura(cabello plateado el cual le llega hasta la espalda y lo tiene de un estilo al de Kanade de angel beats, su flequillo le cae en punta hacía el lado izquierdo,hasta un poco antes de sus ojos. Sus ojos son de color ámbar y con cierto brillo que le da un toque adorable. Su tez es nívea la cual recuerda a la porcelana y sus mejillas tienen aveces un ligero sonrojo. Es delgada, de buen cuerpo)_**

**Mas vale que valga la pena-_Comento molesta Akari(cabello rubio hasta la espalda y algo en punta. Su cabello es complementado por su flequillo el cual tiene algo de volumen y le cae en punta hacia un poco antes de sus ojos. Sus ojos son de color aguamarina los cuales muestran inocencia y algo misterio. Su tez es de color vainilla clara. Es delgada)_**

**Me basta con que hayan chicas hermosas-Declaro Kaito(cabello plateado con unas mechas de color azul y lo tiene bastante desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde y juvenil. Sus ojos son ámbares con cierto brillo algo burlón y a la vez sincero. Su tez es de un tono ceniza claro. Es de complexión delgada y tiene un cuerpo atlético) **

**Tu nunca cambiaras-Declaro sonriente Mery(Tiene el pelo color miel con las ultimas partes en punta, de ojos color ambar con aspecto felino,De piel color vainilla, delgada, estatura normal.)**

**Después**** de eso observaron como llegaban a uno de los mas importantes hoteles de la región que al llegar ya eran esperados por cuatro chicas dos de ellas platicaban animada mente, las otras solo miraban seriamente a su transporte. **

* * *

**Todos iban intentando de matar el tiempo hablando sobre lo que habían hecho todo ese tiempo, aunque no se podía evitar una que otra pelea por las actitudes de algunos, la verdad ninguno iba interesado en el camino ya que era mas que obvio que seria un muy largo viaje, eso hasta que el recorrido se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron nuevamente.**

**Cuanto tiempo chicos-Menciono una voz suave que le pertenecía a Beta dejando impactados a todos en el lugar, mientras enseguida subían alpha y Einamu.**

**Ustedes también fueron escogidos para transferencia- dijo un muy sorprendido Tenma.**

**Así es, no creen que es genial-dijo tranquilamente beta, mientras sus dos amigos solo le miraban sonrientes.**

**Pronto el recorrido se puso en marcha nuevamente sin duda esta vez al destino mas esperado por todos. Grand Duke Institute.**

* * *

**Al detenerse Pudieron ver subir a cuatro chicas, dos de ellas se sentaron juntas y se miraban que eran buenas amigas. las otras dos se sentaron separadas, mientras cierto chicos las miraba fijamente y sonriente**

**Espero sea un lugar increíble- _dijo alegremente Akeru a su amiga( Una chica de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, cae en un estilo laceo y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha con pequeño mechón desalineado en la parte izquierda, y la segunda cae hasta su cintura, solo que este lo tiene recogido en dos coletas altas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada, sus ojos son grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color que su cabello, su cuerpo está bien definido y alineado, su piel blanca y tersa)_**

**Estando yo ahí, no lo dudes que lo sera-_dijo algo _**_**maliciosa Yugata(una chica de cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, que es bastante laceo, de un color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, lo tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos,en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde, sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual, es bastante alta y es delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, y es de piel un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla)**_

**Pues mas vale no pierda mi tiempo aquí-**_**Pensaba Angeline(una joven con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y totalmente liso, es de color azul marino con las puntas de color negro y un flequillo recto de color negro. Tiene la piel blanca tirando a pálida, de aspecto suave y de ser cuidada, tiene los ojos azules claros acompañados de unas largas pestañas negras. Es delgada, alta y con curvas, tiene un bonito cuerpo).**_

**Mama dijo que las oportunidades solo pasan una vez en la vida espero valga la pena**** esta-_Pensaba con tranquilidad Shiokaze(una joven de una altura de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, y en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural)_**

**Sin duda a todos ahí les invadía la curiosidad, pero pronto acabaría ya que comenzaban tomar camino rumbo a su nuevo instituto.**

* * *

**En un auto viajaba una chica que sin duda toma rumbo hacía su nuevo hogar, recién había tenido un largo viaje desde Canadá, y no se pudo encontrar con sus amigos, pero pronto seria, la chica tiene por nombre, Skye..Skye Ferron, de tez pálida, ojos de un tono Blanco y su cabello corto y bastante liso en un corte desigual hasta los hombros de color negro. **

* * *

**El camino era hermoso frente a ellos se encontraba un hermoso río su agua de un tono celeste y una corriente calma sin duda hermoso con forme avanzaban la cantidad de arboles aumentaba y la corriente era mas fuerte, no había pasado mucho cuando podían ver una gran cantidad de arboles y frente a ellos en el camino una imponente cascada, para dejar ver como seguía el camino de este rió después de ella, lo malo es que el camino de ellos tomaba otro rumbo ahora hacia la izquierda internado se en un pequeño bosque, que varios metros después mostraba imponentes rejas con el nombre en la parte superior de "Grand Duke Institute" e impreso en ellas la insignia del instituto.**

**Al abrirse las rejas entraron Tres recorridos y un carro, era increíble lo que mostraban ese lugar,era mucho mas de lo que habían esperado sin duda sus expectativas jamas fueron tales, pero enserio parecía que todo seria muy bueno, ahí, cambiarían sus vidas.**

**Tantos los recorridos como el auto se detuvieron todos en diferentes zonas al bajar les ordenaron fueran directo al salón principal luego tendrían**

** tiempo de conocer el lugar perfectamente.**

* * *

**En la tarima se podía ver una mujer de unos 40 años, miraba sonriente a todos los alumnos y tomaba el micrófono, lista a dar a bienvenida a los antiguos y nuevos estudiantes.**

**Sean Bienvenidos al Prestigioso y muy famoso Grand Duke Institute, uno de los mas importantes en la región, la educación, es una de la mejores, y reconocido a nivel internacional, los diferentes clubs no tienen solo competencias regionales si no que compiten con escuelas internacionales de la misma cadena que representamos, tienen un ambiente hermoso, natural, y también gozan de grandes instalaciones, pero tengo que decir-esta vez cambiando de semblante la mujer-No todo sera Diversión, el colegio tiene una serie de normas y reglas y deben ser cumplidas si no serán sancionados, yo soy la Directora Alaska WHISBLEY.-Dijo la mujer retirándose ahora dando paso a un joven.**

**Muy buenas tardes, yo soy mattew Hudson, soy un ex alumno del instituto, las reglas principales son sencillas, habitaciones compartidas, hay tres edificios, a la izquierda las chicas a la derecha los chicos- sonriendo el joven- No pueden entrar las chicas a habitaciones de ellos, ni viceversa si no esperan una fuerte sanción.**

**Los romances y muestras fuera de salones y los edificios donde habitaran-retomando la palabra la directora- Los uniforme como esta impuesto el reglamento, saltarse clases, sin una justificación,los llevara a dirección.  
**

**El resto lo podran leer en el folleto, junto a el estarán sus llaves de habitación, horarios de clases, uniformes y datos del instituto-hablo mathew-directora**

**Muy bien pueden retirarse, me imagino todos están cansados, vallan por sus cosas mañana habrá una reunión, donde deben estar presentes todos-seriamente la mayor -Retírense Ya!-en tono amenazante.**

* * *

_Y bien que me dicen que les ha parecido la verdad no es el comienzo en si...pero tenia que poner la llegada y creo que eso era lo que mas me mataba pero ya esta! espero les haya gustado en verdad, tengo que confesar este es mi primera historia con IEG, pues espero que haya sido de agrado este capitulo y pronto estare de__nuevo con el segundo capitulo. y creo que sin mas...PREGUNTAS!LO SE DIO ASCO EL FINAL PERO SON LA 11:13 DE LA NOCHE XD...Muchas gracias a todos :3 por dejar su ficha, recuerden aun se aceptan. _

_QUE LES HA PARECIDO?_

_Alguna sugerencia?_

_Que debo mejorar?_

_tengo hambre!..._

_Bye :* hasta la proxima! :3_


	3. Capitulo 2 Nuevos amigos y compañeros 1

**Holaaaa! Que hace? ni la mas mínima idea pero aquí vengo yo con un capitulo nuevo, ahora si hay algo que hacer ;)...lea lo seguro le encantara!...en fin esta vez vengo con el segundo capitulo si yaaa ta listo! :). Ok antes de comenzar quiero hacer una aclaración ya que hoy hablaremos de las habitaciones .**

**Las habitaciones de los chicos como ya dije a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda, pero van por letras, y piso cada edificio cuenta con 4 pisos cada piso es una letra, Los describiré ya. Al llegar al piso la puerta principal muestra un salón acondicionado tanto al lado izquierdo como derecho de este se aprecian dos grandes puertas con referencia a chicos y chicas respectivamente. **

**Capitulo 2-Nuevos compañeros y conocidos **

* * *

Se podían ver maletas por todos lados, alumnos que van y vienen y todo esto ¿Porque?. Sencillo debían ubicarse en sus nuevas habitaciones, conocer a sus nuevos compañeros pero para eso había que tener paciencia e ir a las diferentes ayudantes con sus llaves, uniformes, horarios, reglas y preferían esperar que filas bajaran para ir .

* * *

Los canadienses se encontraban sentados en césped con sus maletas sin duda no querían pasar tanto tiempo en pie, asi se pusieron a platicar un rato, y pronto llego una joven de cabellos negros.

Esperaba reunirme con ustedes, pero hubo inconvenientes al salir-Declaro la chica.

-Skye?-_Dijo Norah muy sorprendida.a lo que los demás sonreían._

La chica saludo al resto y se sentó al lado de dos de sus grandes amigas Wynter y Oceani, mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa.

Oceani, Skye , me acompañan iré por algo de tomar-_Declaró wynter a lo que las chicas asintieron, iban ya en camino hacía el lugar cuando Skye por instinto voltio viendo tras de ellas a dos chicos, ahora en dirección donde su amiga haciendo señas de que viera atrás de ella. Cosa que la chica no dudo, y al parecer pensando lo mismo que su amiga sonreían maliciosamente._

Los chicos por su parte no prestaban mucha atención en las chicas, ahora en verdad deseaban algo de tomar, y que las filas bajaran para ir a sus habitaciones y descansar.

Por su parte Wynter siguió caminando pero tanto Skye como Oceani se detuvieron y Oceani la jaló del brazo no solo deteniéndola si no trayéndole un poco mas atrás de ella, haciendo que golpeara con uno de esos chicos.

-Auch!...Oceani-_Declaró la chica molesta _

Ten mas cuidado quieres-Dijo ahora el chico serio mientras su amigo observaba a las dos chicas que los veían y Wynter se volitaba hacia ellos quedando muy sorprendida.

_Es _el-_Pensó sin creérselo la chica de ojos azules_

-Disculpa no fue culpa de ella si no mía-_Comento la chica de cabello castaño, Oceani, con extraño acento_

-Da igual solo tengan mas cuidado-_Mirando indiferente a la chica un peli morado _

Wynter se voltio hacia Oceani y Skye y las miraba muy molestas, a lo que la chicas aun sonreían hasta hora todo iba bien.

-They will not be happy after this-_Dijo wynter muy molesta con sus amigas en su idioma ( No serán felices después de esto)_

-Of course-_Comentaron ambas muy contentas mientras se giraban al igual que su amiga para seguir su camino-3, 2 ,1-pensaban al mismo tiempo, mientras avanzaban._

En verdad les habían metido curiosidad así que porque no hablarles. Miro a su amigo que asintió así que no dudo mucho.

-Minamisawa Atsushi-_Se presento el chico dejando sorprendida a Wynter y sonriente a las otras, y haciendo que poco después voltearan._

-Oceani, Oceani Le Blanc-_Dijo seria, pero tranquila la castaña, sin duda no eran así con desconocidos pero si era por su amiga _

-Skye, Skye ferron- _Dijo cortante la peli negro_

-Hyoudou Tsukasa-_Mirando hacia las dos primeras en presentarse _

-¿Y tu eres?-_Minamisawa Viendo a Wynter_

_Como lo imaginaba ni me__ recuerda_- _pensó Wynter de volviendo la mirada al chico_- Wynter, Wynter Thiers-

-Un placer conocerles-_Declaro Hyoudou _

-Si bueno nos vemos en otra oc...-_siendo interrumpida por un chico que llegaba hacia ellas _

-Chicas que han tardado, ya es hora-_llamando la atención de todos y luego ver quienes estaban ahí_-_ La ha reconocido_ - pensó alegre

-Oh si, claro vamos chicas-viendo a su hermano la chica- un placer haberles conocido-decepcionando a su hermano- Disculpa la tardanza Tao-_Wynter mientras caminaba hacia su hermano seguida por las otras dos luego que se despidieron._

Todos caminaron hacia el resto del grupo y se dirigieron a la fila mas corta al salir todos se despidieron y tomaron camino a sus respectivos cuartos

* * *

Las habitaciones son 10 por piso ...hay una pequeña sala amueblada con televisión y otras cosa atrás un pequeño balcón, y en la salada en la derecha se ven dos puertas en la izquierda una están son de las habitaciones

Edificio 2

-Piso 4

Habitaciones A-chicos-1-A

Entraba uno chico de cabellos Dorados a la habitación, encontrándose con ya sus compañeros de habitación.

-Así que tu eres-_declaró taiyo_-¿Como te llamas?

-Yo soy Tao Thiers-_Declaro cortante el chico, llamando la atención del pelimorado al mencionar su apellido _

-Tu eres familia de Wynter ¿entonces?-_Dijo Minamisawa mirando al chico _

-A si es de Wynter ella es mi hermana-_Dijo serio_-¿Tu eres?, acaso conocías ya a Wynter

_Su hermano-Pensó-_Conocidos? eh? no, sin querer chocamos y nos presentamos es todo-_dijo tomando un tono arrogante_

_Mejor no podía ser, esto sera genial-Pensó con malicia el joven mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su nueva habitación_

_No se porque se me hace tan conocida Wynter-_Minamisawa pensaba

-Piso 4

Habitaciones B-chicas-1B

Yamana estaba en una de los cuartos arreglando sus cosas poco después entro una chica ojos azules.

-Hola soy yamana akane-_Dijo con su suave voz la chica_

-Wynter Thiers-_Fríamente la chica mientras tomaba la habitación seguida a la de akane y entraba con sus cosas _

Poco tiempo después no tardo en llegar su compañera una chica de hermoso cabello color miel

-Hola un placer soy Akeru, Akeru Shinoda-_Sonriente viendo a sus nuevas compañera_-Y ustedes son?

-Soy Yamana Akane-_dijo sonriendo le a la chica _

-Wynter Thiers-_igual que como se presento con Akane_

-Pues espero nos llevemos muy bien-_Dijo llevando sus cosas a la tercera habitación, solo recibiendo una sonrisa de sus compañeras_

* * *

Edificio 2

-Piso 3

Habitaciones C-Chicos-2C

-Y de donde eres Jonatha-_Pregunto serio Hyoudou al chico _

-Pues yo soy de Canadá, acá esta en unos amigos pero he decidido darles la sorpresa-_contesto Jonathan(Un chico de tez blanca, sus ojos de un tono amarillo -claro y cabello castaño peinado al estilo de ichinose, su estatura normal)_

-Oh ya enti...-_pero fue interrumpido cuando escucho que abrieron la puerta, entro un chico oji celeste_-Y tu eres?-_Declaro Hyoudou _

-Soy Olek Kozlov-_llevando sus cosas a la habitación vacía y saliendo a ver a sus compañeros _

-Hyoudou_-Dijo el chico sin mas para ver a su otro compañero_

-Oh vamos olek me has dañado la sorpresa-_haciendo que el chico lo mirara sorprendido mientras salia de dejar sus cosas_

-Jonathan? ...que haces aqui?-_Sin quitar el tono de sorpresa_

-Pues eso pero ya no los podre sorprender-_dijo como si nada_

-Yo se alguien que si-_Tomando su celular y buscando un numero_-Oceani quedara helada

-Ustedes conocen a Oceani-_Pregunto Hyoudou con clara sorpresa y cierto interés mientras los otros lo miraban interrogante_

-Y tu de donde la conoces-_pregunto ahora desconfiado Olek, al ver el interés del chico _

-Pues solo una de sus amigas tuvo un choque con mi amigo y nos han presentado-_Explico con desinterés ahora el chico_

-Ah entiendo debió ser con Wynter siempre le hacen cosas así-_Dijo como si nada Jonathan_-Y si si las conocemos somos un mismo grupo somos los transferidos de Canadá. Y Olek es su primo

_Interesante veamos que dices de esto-_Pensaba el joven

Así continuaron una pequeña platica parecían buenos chicos pero sin duda Olek se miraba un poco difícil con la actitud aunque por ahora le convenía ese grupo y mas de lo que creía

-Piso 3

Habitaciones D-chicas-1D

En esta habitación, estaban dos amigas arreglando sus cosas y platicando lo hermoso que era el lugar se miraban entusiasmadas, y ¿quienes eran?, Kinako y Aoi. Media hora después que llegaron entro una chica castaña clara. Llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Hola soy Aoi y ella es Kinako-_Dijo amistosa-mente la chica _

_Cosa que sorprendió a la chica_-Soy Oceani Le Blanc-_mirándolas algo sorprendida _

Espero seamos muy buenas amigas-_dijo sonriente Kinako_

-No crees que este lugar es fantástico-_Declaro Aoi mirando desde el balcón _

-No, es como una escuela normal para mi, pero sin duda supero las expectativas que tenia-_Secamente para tomar su habitacion_

* * *

Edificio 2

-Piso 2

Habitaciones E-chicos-2E

Kariya y Tsurugi...Tsurugi y Karina...como lo pusieran era una combinación un tanto muy pero muy mala para compartir habitación sin duda el desgraciado que compartiera con ellos dos seria de compadecer lo o pasaría deteniendo muertes, o le iría muy mal y ese desgraciado quien sería, pues ese desgraciado no sería nada mas ni nada menos que Einamu.

Cuando Einamu entró en la habitación puso una cara de fastidio lo que le faltaba esos dos. Algo le decía que seria algo malo, ninguno dijo nada cada quien estaba en lo suyo, era todo silencio y muy poca amistad.

-Piso 2

Habitaciones F-Chicas -5F

En la habitación dos chicas nuevas de transferencia se encontraban ya platicando en el pequeño sofá platicando animada mente cuando entro su nueva compañera una chica tez pálida y cabellera negra que solo se limito a verlas.

-Hola soy Mery nagumo-_Sonriente declaro la chica a lo que la chica solo entro a la habitación libre a dejar sus maletas y luego salio _

-Skye Ferron-_Dijo la chica fríamente,cosa que molesto a Sakura_

-Soy Sakura Hitomi-_dijo seria la chica-_Y sabes deberías de ser mas amable por que si no te has fijado seremos tus compañeras y no tienes de otra

_Skye se sorprendió demasiado diría, Por fin alguien que le decía lo que se merecía, ni siquieras sus compañeras del PIC(Principal Institute of Canadá) le habían dicho algo antes, pero eso le alegraba_-Pues un Placer Mery y Sakura, Soy de Canadá y por lo que veo nos llevaremos muy bien chicas-_sonriendo_

* * *

Edificio 2

-Piso 1

Habitaciones G-chicos-5G

Fey se miraba muy animado el chico ya se había instalado miraba Tv mientras Yukimura estaba apoyado en la Puerta del balcón mirando el lugar

-Este lugar es impresionante-_declaro_

-Si que lo es nunca me imagine un lugar _así-Dijo Fey_

-Si pensé que no valdría la pena el lugar-_Confeso Yukimura_

-Todos los transferidos pensamos eso-_dijo un chico desde la puerta, mientras entraba su nombre era Kaito _

-Y tu quien eres?-_dijo Yukimura caminando hacia el sillón_

-Soy Kaito Hitomi-_Dijo el chico que parecía ser amigable, mientras llevaba la maleta al cuarto libre._

-Espero nos llevemos muy bien-dijo _Fey algo animado_

Piso 1

Habitaciones H-chicas-4H

Beta ya estaba en su nueva habitación, ella arreglaba sus cosas en su cuarto, pronto escucho que abrieron la puerta del lugar y vio entrar a dos chicas una chica de cabellera roja y otra de cabello negro.

-Hola soy Beta-_saludo y se presento la chica con tono suave _

-Soy Xitally Nelligan-_dijo la peli roja _

-Yugata Kobayashi-_se presento la peli negra-Espero nos llevemos-tomando la habitación al lado de beta, mientras la otra chica se metía y encerraba en el otro cuarto._

* * *

Edificio 3

-Piso 4

Habitaciones A-chicos-3A

Shindou se encontraba sentado apoyado en el marco de la puerta del balcón no lo podía creer, de tantos estudiantes le había tocado con Alpha este solo estaba en el sillón algo molesto no se llevaba bien con este chico y precisamente con el. No prestaban atención a nada hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse sin duda su nuevo compañero.

-Xylam Foster-_Dijo cortante el chico ante la mirada de duda de sus compañeros dirigiéndose a la habitación que miro entre abierta la cual supuso vacía y así era. _

_Genial otro presumido, este lugar sera terrible-_Pensaba molesto Shindou viendo de nuevo por el balcón

_Primero el idiota de Shindou y ahora este no pude quedar con otras personas-_Pensaba furioso Alpha

-Piso 4

Habitaciones B-Chicas-Habitacion 2B

Midori ya estaba en la habitación habia estado hablando ya con Akari pero ambas se fueron a sus cuartos a arreglar sus cosas hasta que escucharon cerrarse la puerta y salieron a la mini sala de su habitación.

-Soy Shiokaze Yamamoto-_Declaro tranquila la chica _

-Seto Midori-_mirándole con una sonrisa_

-Akari Arizawa-dijo la chica-esa es tu habitación-_dijo señalando la vacía a lo cual Shiokaze sonrio _

-Muchas gracias, espero nos llevemos bien-_Dijo con un tono tranquilo como antes_

* * *

Era la hora de la comida y en los comedores ya se encontraban reuniéndose varios grupos entre una de esa mesas estaban los Canadienses.

-Así que he quedado con tu querido amigo, el cual ni te recuerda-_decía Prepotente mente Tao a su hermana, la cual lo miraba muy sorprendida_

-Que?..has quedado con Minamisawa-_Mirándole asustada _

-Tranquila no le diré nada si te va a recordar que lo haga por su cuenta-_sonriendo hacia Oceani _

Pues yo he quedado con su amigo el ta Hyoudou-_Declaro Olek llamando la atención de Oceani _

_Pero claro que recordara y mas con la ayuda de Hyoudou_-_Pensaba la chica_

Me alegra tanto verte Jonas-L_e decía Wynter a Jonathan sonriente mirando el chico y comenzó una buena platica con el _

Una mesa adelante estaban Minamisawa, Hyoudou, Taiyou, Yukimura y Akari

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Akari, no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver tan pronto-_Dijo amistosa-mente Minamisawa _

-La verdad que ni yo a ustedes y menos me esperaba encontrarles acá-_Sonriente la chica mientras abrazaba a su amigo el cual solo sonrió_

-Y en que habitación has quedado AkarI?-_Pregunto curioso Taiyou _

-Umm ni hablar de eso estoy en la 4-B ni hablar en el tercer edificio y para colmo piso 4 y como si no fuera suficiente ni por piedad con alguien que conociera-_poniendo mala cara_

Vamos no puede ser tan malo, Yo he quedado en una habitación que no conozco a mis compañeros pero son chicos tranquilos, sabes lo mas curioso-Sonriendo con malicia y mirando a su amigo que tenia al frente y llevaba mas de una vez mirando a las personas de la mesa de atrás

-Que es?-_pregunto Akari inocente _

-Que he quedado con un amigo de esa chica Minamisawa-_mientras llamaba la atención del chico _

-Y a mi eso que-_Decía indiferente_

-Que chica?- _pregunto akari ahora curiosa y aun mas al ver a Minamisawa que dirigía la mirada hacia la personas tras ellos _

-Ah y también con su primo un tal Olek Kozlov, ignorando el comentario de ambos-_mirando a su amigo que ahora lo miraba fijamente_

-Aahahah...Minamisawa, no sabia que te gustara una de las Canadienses, pero Wynter - _Llamando la atención de ambos chicos_

Les conoces-_preguntaron ambos_

Emmm...no-_Como si nada dijo Akari que al ver la cara de confusión de ambos prosiguió-F_ui por Mery y sakura y las encontré con una canadienses una tal Skye y fueron a buscarlas una tal Oceani, Wynter y Olek y pues nos presentaron_- girando a ver a los de la mesas de atrás acción imitada por Hyoudou, mientras el otro al estar frente a ellos solo miraba hacia el lugar, donde estaban Wynter entre Oceani y Skye platicando con un chico frente a ella. _

-Ese es el chico con que he quedado Jonathan-_Dijo Hyoudou_

-Parecen ser buenos amigos-D_ijo cortante Minamisawa_

Con los canadienses Skye, Wynter y Oceani y frente a ellas Jonathan platicaban animada mente cuando Skye y Oceani notaron que delante estaba Minamisawa, Hyoudou, y Akari, que estaban ligeramente volteados en dirección a ellos y los miraban los tres.

-Wynter-_dijo Oceani Mirando a la chica que miraba a Minamisawa y al oír su nombre miro en dirección a ella, mientras los de adelante se componían y seguían su platica _

-Han estado hablando de nosotros-_Dijo otra chica sorprendida Skye, al oír eso Jonathan se voltio a ver de quienes hablaban y volvió en dirección a ellas _

-Le conocen-_Jonathan serió_

-Ummm no fue un accidente en la entrada y nos hemos presentado-_Dijo al mirándole _

-Tu has quedado con Hyoudou no?-_Pregunto Oceani a lo que el asintió- Pues su amigo es el chico que ayudo y gran amigo de Wynter en su Infancia _

-Que'-_Declaro el chico sorprendido_

-Olvida eso ya -_cortante la chica _

Ya eran casi las 9, en la hora de comida había sido un tanto extraña algunos se sorprendieron al saber con quienes compartían sus compañeros otros aprovecharían eso para molestar a algunos.

En su cuarto ya se encontraba acostado Hyoudou con su celular en mano, esperando la respuesta de su amigo

_ummm...para que me mandas eso Hyoudou_

_Minamisawa A._

No sabes para que?...Estas de broma?...para que mas, mandarle algo o llámala no lo se 

Hyoudou T.

_No se de que hablas...llamar a quien?_

_Minamisawa A._

Pues a quien mas a Wynter!...no estabas que se te hace conocida, pues descubre quien es, ese es su numero

Hyoudou T.

_Que?...Solo dije que me parecía conocida...y ademas como conseguiste su numero?_

_Minamisawa A._

Su hermano, Vamos no te hagas que no la dejaste de ver en el comedor 

Hyoudou

_Buenas noches_

_Minamisawa A._

**Idiota-Pensaba Hyoudou **

* * *

Espero te sirva Wynter umm de algo sirvió encontrarnos de nuevo con ese chico pensaba mientras escribía un mensaje

**Ese es su numero-Adjuntando un numero- Llámalo o escribe le **

**Oceani L.**

El numero?...de quien?...no me digas que es de?

Wynter T.

**Pues de quien mas Minamisawa**

**Oceani L.**

Estas muy loca...¿como lo conseguiste'

Wynter T

**No te importa tu solo has algo**

**Oceani L**

Olvídalo, pasa buenas noches recuerda que mañana es la reunión.

Wynter T

* * *

Amanecía ya en el Grand Duke Institute...Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaban a prepararse y se dirigían al gran salón para escuchar el ultimo discurso por parte de la directora. Una vez sentados y en silencio todo el salón inicio.

Directora: Muy bien chicos este es el discurso final e inaugural, aun falta una semana para el inicio de clases la decisión que estén aquí desde una semana antes es para que comienzan adaptarse al lugar, con respecto a esto como ya es obvio es un internado así que quedada estrictamente prohibido salir del lugar, el único día que podrán es domingo tanto extranjeros como los del país.

Segundo prohibido muestras amorosas en los salones que dividen las habitaciones de chicos y chicas o en secciones.

tercero sus clases serán las normales, aparte llevaran tres clases extras de forma obligatoria y deben escoger dos mas que les interesen están obligados a presentarse como mínimo a tres de estas clases por día si se saltan mas de dos clases extras serán sancionados

Cuarto No quiero uniformes fuera de lo establecido por el reglamento, ademas pueden comprar en diferentes kioskos que habrán alimentos u otros productos y sus horas de comidas establecidas.

Quinto serán evaluados cada semana y supervisados tanto sus habitaciones como en sus clases, no quiero sorpresas, malas conductas, daño al material o el instituto y tampoco escando los.

Espero les haya quedado muy claro chicos ahora pueden retirarse disfruten su semana y comenzamos el próximo lunes

Bienvenidos Al Grand Duke Institute

* * *

**Si se que me han faltado Ocs pero no los he olvidado, los organizare en el próximo capitulo, muy bien tambien agradeceria las materias extras que sean si me las dejaran pueden ser dibujo, natación no lo se lo que se les ocurra, pues muchas gracias por su apoyo espero haya sido de su agrado y pronto actualizare gracias saludos!:**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**Le han entendido a lo de las habitaciones la descripcion?**

**como podria ser mas severo el instituto? ( yo estoy en uno que una faja mal puesta ya te caen -_-) pero no me hago mala XD**

**Algo malo o alguna sugerencia?**

**SALUDOS :***


	4. Nuevos compañeros , Ultima semana,

**Hey!...Hola aquí yo una vez mas! XD no dejo de decir eso XD soy yo Puuuf...Bueno a ver que les puedo decir esta vez nada creo pues que ahora les traigo el capitulo 3...yeaahh que al parecer es el primero que terminare que orgullo!...que estoy emocionada!...y que paresco Mapache -_- como dije en el capitulo anterior no puse el resto de Oc que me faltaron pero acá vengo a terminar, y Pues al final dejar dos temas sin mas el capitulo 3**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

**la historia es propia, inventada, y sacada de mi **

**Capitulo 4**

**Nuevos compañeros 2, Ultima semana**

* * *

Pues y ahora ¿Que? pensaban muchos, pues la directora ya había hablado, tendrían una semana completa para hacer lo que deseaban, las instalaciones eran inmensas, muchos en verdad no sabían que hacer, otros solo se fueron a sus habitaciones y otros se quedaron con sus amigos o con otros.

Edificio 1

Piso 4-Habitaciones A-chicos-4A

-Ibuki Munemasa-se presento el chico -un placer Supongo

-Fidio Aldena-Saludo el chico a su nuevo compañero

-Eres transferencia extranjera ¿entonces?-Ibuki

-Así es-extrañado Fidio-Pero ¿Como lo sabes?

-Dijeron que los que faltaban en su mayoría por venir eran extranjeros-explico Ibuki

Edificio 1

Piso 4-Habitaciones B-Chicas-5B

-Un placer, Claire Mechnik-Se presento la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada(Tiene el cabello rizado, hasta hasta casi llegar a la cintura negro, del mismo largo su cabello es algo esponjado, no tiene fleco, pero se peina de lado derecho; su cabello cae tanto atrás como adelante. Ojos verdes grisaseos,cejas ligeramente definidas, pestañas medianas. Tez pálida, estatura ligeramente baja.)

-Gemma Di'Angelo-saludo la chica que al parecer acababa de llegar también sonriente ( Mide 1.50 cm, es delgada, tonificada y de una buena proporción , posee grandes y delineados ojos de color Ámbar, el cabello lo tiene largo cortado en capas, hasta la cintura de un exótico color rosa pálido con las puntas ligeramente onduladas de un color verde grisáceo recogido en dos coletas bajas, dos largos mechones enmarcan su rostro, tiene una piel ligeramente bronceada, de labios carnosos de una tonalidad levemente rojiza)

-¡Italiana?-algo sorprendida la chica

-Así es, y ¿tu?-declaro tranquila

-Alemana, pero he vivido en Italia todo este tiempo-Viendo a la chica

-Me alegra conocer alguien de Italia-Bastante alegre la chica

* * *

Edificio 1

Piso 3-Habitaciones C-Chicos-3C

Hakuryuu simplemente se limito a ver a sus dos compañeros de habitación quienes hablaban animada mente sobre que hacer esa ultima semana en ese lugar o como seria el comienzo de las clases, enserio para los tres seria complicado acostumbrarse a eso pero, esperaban que no fuera malo aunque parecía que podían llevarse los tres muy bien.

Edificio 1

Piso 3-Habitaciones D-Chicas-3D

-Yuzuki y Haru platicaban animadas bueno en verdad comentaban mas que una platica mientras miraban la Tv, no eran muchas platicas, ni eran muy cercanas pero se llevaban bien hasta el momento y no era un ambiente incomodo, poco minutos después de que comento algo Haru entro una chica.

-Entonces eres extranjera-Decía Haru mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar -Soy Haru Enoki-Decía una chica de cabello rojo obscuro,recogido en dos coletas que caen por los hombros, con un pequeño fleco de lado que le llega a cubrir una pequeña parte de su ojo derecho, sus ojos color plata y un pequeño lunar abajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Un placer Haru, Yo soy Hitomi Ishinomiri, Pero ¿como sabes que soy extranjera?-Tranquilamente pregunto la chica(conel cabello largo y liso, cortado en tres capas disparejas,terminando en puntas disparejas,peinado algo rebelde,de color violáceo con algunos mechones en color lila, y algunos mechones de color rosa fucsia, que se van difuminando poco a poco,Sus puntas son teñidas de azul oscuro entremezclado con violeta y algunos destellos plateados su cabello a la altura de las rodillas, Su cerquillo es hecho a un lado, largo y varias hebras sueltas. De estatura alta y piel nívea, sus ojos son igual de llamativos que su cabello. Comenzando por azul oscuro, que poco a poco se va difuminando dando a conocer diversas tonalidades de azul, lo mejor es que en algunas partes destaca el color rosa fucsia)

-Han explicado que algunas chicas que han faltado es por que son extrajeras y han habido problemas o retrasos-Explico la otra chica- Un gusto Yuzuki Ayame-Dijo tranquilamente una chica de cabello negro azabache, lacio y largo pues le termina hasta las caderas, es recto, pero termina en diferentes puntas termina en una "V" Su flequillo es largo y lo hace al lado derecho, tapando ligeramente con sus puntas sus ojos. Sus ojos son de color translucido como si fuera del color de las lagrimas, vidriosos y brillantes,De piel suave y nívea).

-Oh ya entiendo-Dijo la chica sonriendo y llevando sus cosas a una habitación vacía que la esperaba

* * *

Edificio 1

Piso 2-Habitaciones G-Chicos-1G

Kirino

Kurama

Tenma

Personalidades totalmente diferentes, pero no quería decir que se llevaran mal aunque en ocasiones desde ya se ponían algo exaltados cosa que era de preocupar tendrían que ser pacientes, tolerantes, y poner cada uno de su parte aunque tampoco se podía negar que en momentos se llevaban muy bien demasiado y si se llevaran así con mas gente volverían loco a cualquiera.

Edificio 1

Piso 2-Habitaciones F-Chicas-3F

En la habitación se encontraban dos chicas, una parecía haber acabado de llegar la otra ya llevaba mas tiempo

-Soy Angeline Kauffmann-Decía la chica tranquila-Transferencia alemana-Viendo a otra chica asentir (Angeline erauna joven con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y totalmente liso,de color azul marino con las puntas de color negro y un flequillo recto de color piel blanca tirando a pálida, de aspecto suave y de ser cuidada los ojos azules claros acompañados de unas largas pestañas , alta y con curvas, tiene un bonito cuerpo, aunque no posee casi nada de pecho.

-Si lo imaginaba transferencia extranjera la que faltaba-Decía Yuri-Soy Sayuri Tanada, dime Yuri-Decía en tono normal la chica(una chica pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con algunos mechones rebeldes en la cara,en el dia sus ojos se ven rojos como el rubi y en la noche sus ojos se ven rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, mide como 1.53 m,bien proporcionada)

En ese momento entro una chica de cabello rubio y sonriente

-Entonces ya has llegado, pues un placer soy Norah Kozlov -Decía algo seria la chica

-Soy Angeline Kauffmann-Repitió la chica-Transferencia extranjera, de Alemania

-Ummm ya veo, Transferida de Canadá, espero nos llevemos bien-dijo sin mas para irse a su cuarto

-Creí que era Rusa o algo así-mirando a la otra chica

-Um, si lo mismo pensé yo pero no dice que es su padre, no se lo menciones le molestara-Declaro haciendo un Guiño

* * *

En el edificio 4 piso 4 Habitacion A de chicos se encontraba Kazemaru, acomodando sus cosas en su cuarto salio de el al escuchar la puerta cerrarse al ver a la persona saludo.

-Kazemaru, un gusto ¿tu eres?-dijo el chico sonriente

-Tetsuya Uchiha-Dijo el chico fríamente Viendo al joven ( el es cabello largo sobre las rodillas, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla, piel muy blanca, ojos perlados casi blancos, su figura es delgada y a simple vista fragil, es bajito)

-Entonces eres Transferencia extranjera no-Dijo el chico observando le de pie a cabeza-Dijeron que hoy venían extranjeros faltan tes

-Así es soy transferencia de Francia-Dijo sin mas el chico para ir a su habitación algo apenado

* * *

Era Lunes, exactamente en ese momento eran eso de las 2:50 de la tarde, muchos no querían regresar a sus habitaciones otros querían estar mas tiempo con sus amigos y conocidos, disfrutar los momentos, aunque sabían que tendrían una semana y mucho de ellos compartirían varia clases sin contar las clases Extras. Caminaba un chico oji negro algo despistado de verdad ese lugar era grande y al parecer el había sido el único de su antigua academia seleccionado, cuando al doblar en uno de las calles que estaban frente a una de las zonas de las mesas o descanso logro visualizar a una chica cabello negro bastante laceo.

-Kobayashi-Dijo el chico acercándose a la peli negra, mientras esta giraba sorprendida

-Miyabino-Dijo la chica aun sorprendida-Entonces también fuiste transferido

-Así es-ahora mas aliviado-Creí que había sido el único transferido por Teikoku

-Lo mismo pensé yo-Sonriendo-Pero es bueno ver alguien de Teikoku

Tres chicas que se encontraban en la zona de descanso escucharon cuando Miyabino llamo a Kobayashi, y voltearon a ver en la calle frente a ellos en efecto estaban los dos jóvenes de Teikoku, las jóvenes decidieron ir los a saludar.

-Kobayashi, Miyabino-Llamo una castaña clara

-Oceani, Norah, ¿Wynter?-Sorprendidos los antes mencionando por Oceaní

-Emm, técnicamente si, pero fuimos transferidos para acá-Explico Wynter

-Kobayashi y Ake...-pero oji verde, Norah, no termino ya que fue interrumpida

-Yugata-Llamo Akeru corriendo a donde su amiga.

-Ahí la tienes-Dijo kobayashi

-Te estuve buscando, pero como no te encontré me rendí hasta que me encontré con ellos -señalando tras de ella, haciendo que todos se voltearan encontrándose con un dos chicos y una chica mas.

-Entonces se conocen también-dijo Taiyou Viendo a las chicas de Canadá

-Emm si, cuando estuvimos en Teikoku-Dijo Wynter sonriendo le- Es bueno volverte a ver

-Lo mismo digo Wynter-luego giro su vista a la chica junto a Miyabino-Tu debes de ser Yugata Un gusto Amemiya Taiyou, Akeru te aprecia mucha-dijo sonriente a lo que la chica asintió

-Bueno el es Yukimura Hyouga y ella es su amiga Shiokaze Yamamoto-Dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes-Vienen de Hakuren

Todos se habían ido a sentar a la zona de descanso y platicaban animada mente a excepción de dos "amigos" que se habían separado de ellos y se encontraban en una banca un poco mas alejada del grupo. Ellos eran Akeru y Taiyou

En la zona de desacanso...

Mientras todo platicaba a ellos se acercaron cuatro chicos y una chica

-¿Que haces tu acá?,No deberías estar en Canadá-dijo Kurama a Norah

-¿Kurama?-Mirando al chico mientras se ponía de pie y lo abrazaba a lo que el sonrío

-Tan bien me alegra verte Nori-Correspondiendo el abrazo- y a ustedes también- mirando a las otras dos -mientras se separaba de Norah

-Diría que igual, pero no me alegro-Dijo sin interés Wynter

-Tu no cambias. También te extrañe Wynter-A lo que ambos sonriéndose ganándose un mirada de molestia de Minamisawa

-Ustedes se conocen-Pregunto ahora Hyoudou

-En realidad nos conocemos todos-Dijo Miyabino confundiendo a los dos del Gassan- A ver ellas estudiaron conmigo en Teikoku hasta hace un año que regresaron a Canadá-Dijo mirando a las chicas

-Si y a Taiyou era buen amigo nuestro el las conocía y nos presento a las chicas-Ahora intervino Shindou, Miyabino miro a la chica junto a Shindou

-¿Y ella es?-Pregunto Miyabino

-Yuzuki Ayame, Mucho gusto-se presento la chica

Así pasaron un rato y el nuevo grupo platicaba de cualquier tema que se les ocurría, hasta que Oceani se acerco a Hyoudou y Kurama que estaban juntos

-Oye kurama porque nos vamos a dar una vuelta con las chicas, tenemos tiempo sin verte-Dijo sonriente

-Claro, seria bueno, tanto tiempo sin verles-Dijo levantándose, mientras se acercaba a las otras dos que ya los esperaba

-¿Ummm, porque no vienen también?-Dijo la chica a Hyoudou sonriendo le cómplice

-¿Me dirás de donde se conocen?-Hyoudou a lo que ella asintió

-Bien, es un trato,vamos-llamando a Minamisawa que los siguió algo molesto, mientras Oceani abrazo por la espalda a Wynter y apoyo su cabeza en rostro de esta.

-Lo siento si-Oceani sin darle tiempo a responder se fue hacía donde estaba Hyoudou y tomo su mano, jalándolo un poco mas adelante donde iban Norah y Kurama, dejando a los otros dos sin otra mas que tener que hablarse.

En la banca...

-Me alegro mucho poder volver a verte Taiyou-dijo con una sonrisa sincera la chica

-Lo mismo Yo Akeru, enserio me hiciste mucha falta-Dijo taiyou sonriente, sonrojando un poco a la chica

-Pero ya no me extrañaras, porque estaremos en el mismo instituto, nos podremos ver seguido-Dijo la chica sonriendo le, ambos miraban hacia el frente, pero en ese momento Taiyou Se giro viendo hacia ella y la abrazo, Los labios del chico rozaban ligeramente la mejías de Akeru, a esta cercanía la chica se sonrojo bastante, pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Eso es lo bueno-sonriente

Mientras los que caminaban...

En el instituto se podían ver varias formaciones de Pequeñas colinas en medio de estas habían unas gradas que facilitaba subir en esas zonas, en una de esas gradas a la mitad estaban sentados los 6 chicos Minamisawa y Wynter un poco mas arriba que los otros cuatro desde que lo habían dejado solo comenzaron a platicar y parecían llevarse bien.

- Oceani-Declaro Hyoudou

-Dime-Sonriendo la chica

-Dejemos les solos -Diciendo lo ultimo un poco mas fuerte-Chicos ya volvemos iremos a comprar-levantándose acción seguida por Oceani

Norah, entendía aunque el aún no la recordaba ya era un avance-esperen nosotros vamos también-levantándose con Kurama, dejando a los dos.

Minamisawa Miro a la chica era la primera vez que la tenia cerca, y estaban de esa manera, ella miraba hacía al frente, el chico miro en cuello colgaba una cadena muy extraña era un dragón su cola estaba enrollada en esta iba una piedra verde y su boca semi abierta, llevaba una piedra mas pequeña esta era negra.

_**Esa** **cadena-**_pensó el chico recordando un momento de su infancia.

toma, así no te olvidaras de mi, tan rápido o por lo menos mientras nos volvamos a ver_-decía con tristeza un niño dándole la cadena mientras la niña la tomaba_

entonces, tu mano_-decía la niña __mirándole, mientras ponía una pulsera en la mano del niño que llevaba WTS, y era adornada por dos piedras verdes-_Así tu tampoco me olvidas y nos reconoceremos_ -para abrazar el chico-_cuando me conociste me preguntaste que significa son mis iniciales

-Tu cadena es extraña-dijo el chico mirando la a los ojos, sorprendiéndola

-Eso dicen normalmente-Algo asustada-Pero significa mucho

-¿Es especial?-Minamisawa

-Si me la dio una persona muy importante, es muy especial-a lo que el chico sonrió y esa respuesta lo alegraba mucho

-Entiendo que es eso-Dijo el chico mirando al frente y dejando escapar un suspiro, para luego mirarla la cual lo miraba tierna mente y le dedico una sonrisa

-Creo que ya debo irme-Después dijo la chica levantándose.

-En que edificio estas-Deteniendo a la chica

-En el 2, Piso 4-Mirando le confusa

-Te acompaño vamos al mismo-Dijo parándose junto a ella y empezando su marcha, al llegar a su edificio miro dos chicos que se abrazaban y se separaban sonrientes tomando diferentes caminos Taiyou y Akeru aunque se podía ver que les fue difícil separarse, las chica los miro algo sonriente eran tan adorables s separo de Minamisawa, y se dirigió a su cuarto entro bastante animada saludo aun mas cortes que el día anterior a Akeru y Akane y entro a su cuarto

**_¿Me habrá__ recordado?_**_- __pensaba la chica con una sonrisa _

Minamisawa en su habitación miraba una pulsera que llevaba en un mano sin dejar de sonreír, mientras pensaba

**_-el día que me conociste preguntaste que significa, son mis_** **_iniciales-separándose de el- Wynter Thiers Sainte_**

**_-Wynter, Wynter Thiers-_**

**_Hola, yo me llamo Wynter Thiers-decía una pequeña-mucho gusto, Minamisawa-sonriendo le_**

**_-Dime Wyn-decía alegre-así me llama la persona que mas adoro _**

-Claro como no me di cuenta antes, eres tu Wyn-Sonriendo el chico-Al fin nos volvimos a encontrar-Sonrojándose un poco

* * *

**Y BUENOOOOO CREO QUE ME QUEDO ALGO LARGUITO XD!, PERO BUENO YA HE CUMPLIDO! AQUÍ LES DEJO, PUES COMO DIJE PUES LOS TEMAS SON ESTOS. UNO COMO EXPLICO A VER PUES LAS CLASES NORMALES PERO DEBEN LLEVAR CLASES EXTRAS, TRES SERÁN, PUEDEN ESCOGER ENTRE TEATRO, ****MÚSICA ESPECIFICAN INSTRUMENTO, CANTO, BAILE,PINTURA, GIMNASIA, moda  
**

**Ahora bueno preguntas:**

**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?**

**¿SUGERENCIA?**

**¿QUE HARÁ MINAMISAWA AHORA QUE LA RECUERDA?**

**¿COMO VEN A TAIYOU Y AKERU?**

**¿QUE PLANEARA OCEANI?**

**¿DONDE PODRIAN ESTAR EL RESTO MIENTRAS ESTO?**

**TENGO UN LEÓN EN MI PANCEETA :3...QUIERO UN ELEFANTE :3 :3  
**


	5. Ultima semana part 2

**Hola...aquí yo de nuevo...y les apuesto un león que están frente a la compu (German 3 ), ok en pues acá yo les traigo un nuevo capitulo ahora el capitulo 4...bien pues primero saludos segundo que creen ya van a entrar a clases y yo no tengo ni idea del uniforme XD pero pronto pronto, me dedicare a dibujar el uniforme en clases en vez de hacer ojos! XD me obsesione hacer ojos es mi los Reviews:**

**y sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo que lo difruteeenn!**  
**Capitulo 4, Ultima semana parte 2 , ¿Primer día de clases?**

* * *

Una nuevo día empezaba en Grand Duke Academy otro de los días mas largos para los que estaban ahí adentro, Era una hermosa mañana de miércoles, en realidad no había mucho que hacer, era libre como el resto de la semana, muchos ya tenían todo listo para el comienzo de clases así que algunos optaron por tomar un paseo, algunos como ellos.

-Así que tampoco hoy quisieron-Dijo con mala cara Tao

-No, dijeron que no estaban de animo-dijo skye algo desanimada

-No te preocupes se les pasara-Dijo xylam abrazándola, Olek y Xitally miraban fijamente a tres chicos que platicaban,muy sorprendidos

-Oye Xitally-Decía el chico con malicia-has visto lo mismo que yo- a lo que la chica asintió

-Oye skye me acompañas-Tomando la mano de la chica y caminando rápidamente un poco mas adelante que los otros, cuando pasaron por donde los tres chico, skye iba a su derecha a si que la empujándola en dirección a donde estaba uno de ellos. la chica no cayo pero si lo golpeo, haciendo que girara de inmediato molesto pero en vez de recibir un reclamo, miro una cara de sorpresa.

-Skye-susurro el chico-¿Que haces aquí?-Decía un poco sorprendido el chico

-Einamu-Dijo la chica sin creerlo mientras llegaba el resto

-Alpha, Einamu, Beta-Xylam sonriendo- Es bueno verlos de nuevo

-Lo mismo digo-digo dijo beta tranquilamente, pero mirando a Skye y Einamu que aun se miraban- Y tu que dices Einamu no te da gusto verlos de nuevo-

-Si es bueno verlos de nuevo Chicos- ahora mirando a los recién llegados e ignorando a Skye

-creo que nosotros debemos irnos-Dijo Skye algo molesta tomando la mano de Xitally para irse

-Esperen Xitally, Skye,Porque no vienen con nosotros-Dijo alpha, deteniendo a la chicas, recibiendo una mirada de molestia de parte de Einamu

-Claro-Dijo ahora Xitally, mientras se acercaba con Skye alpha, beta y Einamu, los tres Canadienses se fueron poniendo una escusa

* * *

Por otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí se podían escuchar, una especie de pelea mientras sus demás amigos los miraban cansados, preguntándose si algún día terminaría eso, pero si eso pasara sus vidas serían totalmente extrañas ya que eso era como algo esencial para ellos. Nunca faltaba

-Niño Tsundere-Decía un Mery mirando molesta a Tsurugi

-Deja de llamarme así-Exigía el chico mirándole igual de molesto fijamente

-No quiero, Ademas te lo mereces Niño Tsundere- También manteniendo la mirada

-y basta Cara bonita-Haciendo enojar aun mas a la chica

A, no ,eso si no, Te he dicho que no me digas así-Merry mientras los demás los miraban cansado

-Algún día cambiaran-Decía Kariya candado a lo que kinako,Aoi y Midori, los miraron y negaron

-Tendría que volver a nacer y aun así sería poco probable-Decía Midori sin dejar de ver a los jóvenes

-Porque no solo admiten que se gustan y ya-Dijo inocente Sakura

-NO ME GUSTA EL/ELLA-decían al mismo tiempo MERY/Tsurugi viéndole amenazante

-No mas decía- alejándose lo mas posible de ellos

-Vamos Mer-chan, yo contigo jamas pelearía-decía cariñoso Kaito mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la chica y ganándose una mirada de odio de tsurugi

-Y después lo niega-Susurro para ella, para evitar que Tsurugi la escuchara

* * *

Caminaba algo , no, Bastante distraída una chica de de tez pálida, iba tan pensativa que no se fijo que delante de ella venía un chico que al parecer venía animado platicando con sus amigos, hasta que ambos chocaron.

-¡Auch!-Dijeron ambos chicos, para luego mirarse

-Lo siento venia distraído-se disculpo Kirino

-No te preocupes, yo también-Dijo la chica regalando le una sonrisa

Soy Kirino Ranmaru-Se presento el chico

Angeline Kauffmann, Mucho gusto-Dijo ahora la chica

Entonces eres transferencia extranjera-Intervino uno de los chicos que venian con kirino

Así es, ¿y tu eres?-pregunto la chica

Fei Rune-Saludo el chico-Hola-sonriendo

Supongo que hola-Dijo la chica sin poder evitar sonreír

Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma-Saludo el chico-Es bueno conocer mas personas-Mostrando una sonrisa

Lo mismo digo-declaro la chica

¿Porque no vienes con nosotros?-Pregunto Fei a lo que Angeline asintió, tal vez era momento de conocer mas personas, Y mas si estaría tanto tiempo por ahí

* * *

Caminaban tres chicas que se conocían muy poco, pero muy poco, era mas probable decir nada, pero se podría decir que si optaron por relacionarse con mas personas y conocer nuevas, era la misma razón que muchos ahí adentro, cual mas, Pasarían un largo año ahí adentro, y lo mas probable que varios mas cada regreso de vacaciones, así que no le quedaba mas que hacer nuevas amistades aunque resultara algo difícil, como en el caso de, Yuri, Gemma, Claire

Entonces Vienes de Teikoku-Yuri algo seria

Así, lo bueno es que he hablado con viejos amigos y me han que están el Grand Duke-Dijo bastante animada la chica

Si es bueno tener amigos acá-Comento Yuri seria

¿Tienes amigos aquí?, entonces-Pregunto Claire

Si, nos conocimos en Hakuren-Dijo la chica sonriendo al pensar en su amigo

Bueno, pues eso es bueno, hasta una ventaja que tenga mas gente por acá-Dijo fríamente la chica(Claire)

* * *

Frente al edificio Principal caminaban dos chicas, una con unos hermosos ojos Azules eléctrico y una de cabellos largos castaños claros,No adivinan quienes mas Oceani y Wynter, Ambas miraban sorprendidas y muy sonrientes hacía delante de ellas estaban, Ishinomori Hitomi y Tetsuya Uchiha.

Tetsuya, Hitomi-Dijeron en un tono algo alto para que las escucharan, mientras corrieron hacia ellas

Wynter, Oceani-Dijo Hitomi,sonriente

Es bueno verlas-Declaro Tetsuya

Es genial que hayan mas de Teikoku-Dijo Oceani muy feliz

Si que lo es-Abrazando a la chica, Tanto Oceani como Wynter sabían que eran observadas por dos chicos, en verdad no querían llamar su atención pero no pudieron evitarlo a llevarse la sorpresa de ver a sus amigos ahí

Al otro lado de esa calle estos chicos solo se limitaron a observar el reencuentro y siguieron viendo platicando con su amiga.

Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte acá Hyoudou-Dijo Haru bastante alegre

Lo mismo digo Haru-chan, me alegro que estés aquí, creí que tendría que pasar con el amargado de Minamisawa-Dijo el chico mirando a su amigo

Jajaja, muy gracioso-Dijo el mencionado serio, bastante serio

Oye, Minamisawa, ¿Que te pasa?-Dijo mirando al chico que con costo se limitaba a responder

Nada, estoy bien-dijo poniendo una sonrisa algo forzada-_**No entiendo, se que me recuerda, lo demostró con lo de la cadena, si no porque la llevaría aún, pero porque no me ha dicho que es ella, porque no actúa así conmigo, como cuando eramos niños-** _Pensaba Minamisawa, bastante confuso y se podría decir algo molesto

No le hagas caso desde ayer, esta así y no quiere decir porque-Mirando a su amigo

* * *

Xytally miraba fijamente a skye ella iba a su derecha, a la izquierda iba Beta y delante de ellas Einamu y Alpha, la verdad tanto ella como Alpha y Beta los querían juntar o que por lo menos se hablaran, pero cada intento era fallido, no es que el pasara de ella, o ella de el, si no que ambos pasaban, nos se miraban, hablaban, nada era como si no existiera el otro.

Y ¿donde, han estado este tiempo?-Pregunto beta con su voz tranquila

¿AH?-pregunto Skye algo confusa

Si desde hace un buen tiempo no las veíamos, cuando les preguntamos a sus amigos en Teikoku, dijeron que se retiraron-Explico Alpha

Así, Pues regresamos a Canadá-Explico ahora Skye

Nuestro hermanos regresaron, así que hicieron el traslado al Principal of Canadá, y días después mandaron al Teikoku la notificación-dijo ahora Xitally

Parece que te ha hecho bien regresar a tu país-Exclamo ahora Einamu, a lo que Skye puso los ojos en blanco cosa que noto Alpha, era compresible, hasta el se estaba hartando de esa situación.

Algo Lejos miraron a Un grupo pero pudo reconocer a ciertas personas, así que podría saludar a Kaito, Mery, Sakura y Akari y dejarlos solos para que buscaran como arreglarse ellos.

Beta, que esas no son Kaito y las chicas-llamando de inmediato la atención de la chica la cual asintió

Vamos a saludarles-dijo la chica, no sin antes tomar la mano de Xittaly y llevarla junto con ella, seguida de Alpha, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos

**_Genial, y me dejan sola con el-_** Pensaba algo molesta la chica, como en todas las zonas de planicie habían bancas en las aceras,Skye se sentó en una de esas, Mientras Einamu se detuvo y la miro molesto

Muévete ¿No?- Algo serio

¿Porque?-dijo la chica bastante molesta, se podría, decir, apunto de explotar

No esperas que pase contigo, hasta que se les de la gana regresar-dijo el chico mirándola

Haz lo que quiera, me da igual-dijo la chica, su mirada se miraba mas triste que molesta en realidad, cosa que el notó y se sentó a su lado

Tus amigos, te esperan-Dijo con tono seco

Ya lo siento, no te pongas así-Algo mas suave que antes su tono

Da igual-dijo la chica mirando hacia donde estaban los otros-Mejor ve con ellos, dile a Xitally que la espero si no te molesta

Muy bien-el chico levantándose y caminando hacia donde sus amigos

Un rato después Skye recibio una llamada de Olek y Xylam y se limito a ir avisarle a su amiga y despedirse de Alpha y Beta, para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

Olek y Xylan platicaban animada mente con Midori y Kinako, aunque había una que otra mirada que se daban Midori y Xylam, luego de llamar a Skye esta llego y bastante molesta.

Hola Kinako, Midori-Dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a ambas

Hola-saludaron ambas-Skye estas bien-Pregunto algo preocupada Kinako, a lo que olek sonrió

Tranquila Kinako lo que pasa es que seguro le fue mal con Einamu-dijo en tono burlón Xylam a lo que Skye puso los ojos en blanco

No me digas, pelearon-Preguntó Olek sin querer molestar

Ni siquiera me ha hablado y si lo hizo fue porque ni modo, porque no dijeron nada-Pregunto molesta skye

Lo siento Skye, creímos que te agradaba volver a verlo-Dijo Xylam algo preocupado

Entonces están pelados-Dijo midori seria a lo skye asintió

Y si me agradó verlo, pero su actitud lastimo-dijo desviando la mirada la chica.

* * *

Yuuichi, iba con kazemaru, miro a cuatro chicas sonriente platicando así que se acerco sigilosamente a Wynter y la abrazo por la espalda dando le un susto a esta. y llamando la atención de los que estaban en frente

Wynter-Exclamo el chico mientra la abrazaba, mientras el otro le tapaba los ojos a Oceani

Kazemaru, ya se que eres tu-siendo soltada por el chico, Para abrazarlo

Yuuichi, cuanto tiempo-Mientras le daba un abrazo, al separarse ambas de los chicos, estaban sonriente pero no notaban que dos chicos les miraban serios

Hitomi-dijo ahora Yuuichi mientras la abrazaba a ella-que bueno es verte-decía con sinceridad, kazemaru vio al chico a la par y sonrió y mientras lo saludaba, poco después de una corta platica Oceani y Wynter se despidieron dejando a los cuatros solos.

* * *

Ya era hora de la cena y como siempre los diferentes grupos reunidos.

En una mesa se podía escuchar de nuevo, el típico, Niño Tsundere, Cara bonita, No me llames así, No me gusta, acaso era siempre sin duda esos dos no paraban, pero se tenían cariño y mucho mas del que se imaginaban.

En otra se encontraban Oceani, Wynter y esta vez de su grupo solo estaba Tao acompañándolas, Tao se encontraba frente a Wynter y Oceani a la par de esta, Tao llamo a dos chicos a que se sentara con ellos, sin duda hoy no seria la noche de paz de su hermana y amiga, junto a el se sentó Minamisawa, junto a Oceani se hizo Hyoudou. Las chicas lo fulminaban con la mirada.

Que tal su día chicos-Pregunto Tao "Inocentemente"

Pues muy bien-se limito a decir Hyoudou

Excelente, Recordando viejos tiempo, con viejas amigas-Dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Wynter cosa que la descoloco

entonces se reencontraron con viejas amigas-Pregunto Tao a lo que ambos asintieron

en otra se podía ver akeru con yugata esta muy pensativa preparando la bienvenida al curso escolar y todos sus nuevos compañeros si ella sufría ahí porque ellos no.

* * *

**Y ASI TERMINO UN CAPITULO MAAAS :') ...HAKUNA MATATA, NO TE ANGUSTIES,YA LLEGO XD, pues nada espero les haya gustado y Muchos gracias a por los consejos, no me los tomo a mal ni me molestan todo lo contrario les agradezco porque me ayudan a mejorar, cada vez mas, y pues sin mas el próximo capitulo sera su entrada a clase, yugata necesitara una buena broma ira con Oeani y algunos mas.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**¿como sera el primer día de clases?**

**¿que clase de broma espera?**

**¿ que tipo de uniforme sera?**

**¿que pasara con Einamu y Skye?**

**¿Dejaran de peliar Tsurugi y Mey? EN MI OPINIÓN ÑEEEE**

**QUIERO UN LEÓN XD **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	6. Primer día

**HOLA COMO ESTAS YO POS SUPONGO QUE BIEN,(ok no miento vallan a correr 2 cuadras sin a ver corrido una sola vez por meses y no estaran bien)Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES SI ESTÉN BIEN, QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ...ÑEEEEEEE, NO LO SE, NO ENSERIO NO LO SE, PERO POR AHORA DAR ACLARACIONES SOON MUUUCHAS.**

**ACLARACION: A**

**A1: Ok, en el internado los años o cursos de estudios los haré como son los años acá en mi país, Primaria( primer grado a sexto) y la secundaria(Séptimo grado a Undécimo) o de primero a quinto - que es el bachillerato. **

**A2: Todos los que son de Teikoku se conocen, y se llevan Bien, lo digo porque como ya lo notaron hay muchos de teikoku.**

**A3: ya se me olvido hay la pongo al final si me acuerdo XD, que tristeza tengo mente de pollo :o**

**Y buenos ya siendo mas seria los dejo con el capitulo que sigue, siguiente, 5 como deseen y sin mas aquí...perdi la flechita :'( |**

**Capitulo 5 v**

**PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES-LA BROMA :O**

* * *

Por fin había llegado, el esperado día, Primer día, algunos se veían muy emocionados, otros preocupados, algunos pensativos otros simple mente le daba igual comenzarían el nuevo año escolar no era el fin del mundo, así era como pensaban algunos. Así que ya mas de la mitad estaban con listas en mano a buscar su sección, la otra parte ya la había encontrado o ya estaban en ella. Los pocos minutos estaban por acabar al sonar el timbre dando comienzo al curso.

El edificio principal se encontraban las áreas de los diferentes años, eran dos edificios de tres pisos ambos eran unidos por un puente en el segundo piso de ambos.

En el primero

En el tercer piso, se encontraba el área de quinto año o el ultimo año en este piso estaban los baños, laboratorios todo, lo que se relacionara, o necesitaran los estudiantes de este año en el medio la escalera que los lleva al segundo piso, y la única cosa para que bajaban los de este área ante una emergencia o la horas de recreo y salida. En el segundo piso de este Edificio estaba el Área de cuarto año donde estaban al igual que en la anterior los necesario para los estudiante de esta, al igual que el piso de arriba la escalera que seguía su curso hasta el primer piso y en la zona derecha una parte donde estaba el comienzo del puente que era unión entre ambos, ya el primer piso era las oficinas, dirección, entre otras.

En el segundo piso era prácticamente igual la construcción, la unión del puente solo que este comenzaba al lado contrario y que la zona del primer piso en vez de ser oficinas era el Área de Primer año.

En la zona de quinto año, Exactamente en la sección C estaban tres chicos platicando animada mente, ya les había tocado presentarse y el profesor de inmediato formaran grupos, que iban a exponer sus principales problemáticas, pero en ese momento alguien toco, el profesor salio y poco tiempo después entró pero ahora acompañado de una chica.

-Muy bien chicos, ella es una chica al igual que sus compañeros, nuevo ingreso de transferencia-dijo el profesor-Mi nombre es Tiago Arantes-Dijo mirando a la chica.

La chica solo miro al resto de compañeros y hablo-Soy Chizuru Suzuke, tengo 16, soy Italiana pero he vivido desde pequeña en japón, soy de transferencia nacional de Raimond-la chica reconoció a los Kazemaru ella sabía muy bien que también era de raimond y aunque no le conocía mucho, se llevaba bien con el, o por lo menos las pocas veces que hablaron.

Kazemaru la invito hacerse con ellos y la chica no lo dudo la verdad no conocía a nadie en esa área y pues Yuichii, Fidio y Kazemaru la habían salvado, y con lo que llevaban hablando eran muy buenos chicos incluso se podía decir que podría llevarse bien con ellos.

* * *

En ese mismo edificio, pero esta vez en el segundo piso y área de cuarto, cercana al laboratorio se encontraba, la sección C, en ella se podía apreciar una mujer de unos quizás, treinta años a lo mas de tez blanca, y ojos cafés, cabello claro, frente a sus alumnos y sin duda parecía volverse loca, mientra muchos en el grupo reían, y esto ¿porque?. Sencillo, cuatro chicos sentados en la fila que se encuentra junto a la ventana le hacían imposible y seria la clase en realidad solo tres.

-Bueno, ya basta, me dejaran, Hablar, presentarme o algo-Decía molesta la mujer

-Pero si usted puede-decía Olek que estaba de ultimo

No, ustedes no me han dejado-Viéndolo molesta

-Pero no se moleste que se nos arruga-Decía "inocente" Tao

-AH,la ultima vez que tuve alumnos como ustedes, casi me vuelvo loca-decía la mujer tratando de calmarse

-Tal vez esta vez se hace loca-Susurro Ishimori solo audible para los otros tres-Y yo tendre que pagar de nuevo por estos, como en teikoku, o en una "simple salida.

-Yo de ti me acostumbro-Decía Xylan sonriendo-Yo ya me acostumbre

-Y Los sigues tambien-Viendo al chico tras de ella y delante de Tao

-No se moleste, ya no se preocupe, nos calmamos-decía serio Tao viendo a su primo que estaba atrás

-Mas les vale-Sin confiarse-Soy Loreley Walden, su maestra de Historia, y Guía, los cuatro de transferencia preséntense

-Muy bien- mientras se levantaba Xylan- Soy Xylam Foster, Soy de transferencia extrajerade Canadá, del Principal Of Canadá.

-Ishimori Hitomi, Trasferencia Nacional del Teikoku

-Olek Kozlov Thiers, Transferencia Extranjera de Canadá, Del Principal Of Canadá

-Tao Thiers, Canadá, al igual que mi primo del Principal Of Canadá, pero vivimos un tiempo en Japón y del Teikoku.

-Muy bien, este sera un año largo tal parece-se dijo así misma, la mujer, las horas continuaron, pero no falto una que otra broma o chiste del trío, y una que otra risa que le causaban a la chica aunque era pensar que apenas era su primer día y ya iban así increíble

* * *

En el segundo Edificio en el tercer piso, estaba Área de tercero, esta vez en la Sección A.

Al final de las tres primeras filas estaban Yukimura, Norah y Kirino, Adelante de yukimura estaba Haru, delante de Norah Yugata, y de Kirino, Angeline que parecía llevarse bien con el chico , delante de Yugata estaba Gemma.

-Oye, yo se alguien que puede ayudarte con eso-mirando por encima de Yugata, decía Norah

-¿De que hablas?-decía la chica mirando la-

-Ya no te pongas desconfiada, no nos conocemos mucho,con costo y nos saludamos en Teikoku, pero tu plan se ve interesante-Decía con admiración al plan

-ah, Pues, muchas gracias-con tono de orgullo

-Oceani y Winter son buenas en esas cosas y sin duda podrían ayudarte-Decía Norah viendo a la chica

-Como se que son de confianza-declaro Yugata

-Porque ninguna quería estar aquí, si sufrimos nosotras ellos también-Decía Norah mirando hacía otro lado molesta

-En el parque antes de las clases extras-Mirando del nuevo al frente y su plan

Yukimura y Kirino les miraban Boquiabierta, apenas y se medio hablaban y ya quedaban en algo para hacer quien sabe que barbaridad, tendrían que ser ellas.

* * *

En esta misma área, pero ahora en la sección B, junto a la ventana que mostraba el exterior del edificio en los tres últimos lugares estaban Einamu por culpa de Beta, delante Skye que intentaba ignorarlo aunque lo estaba haciendo con lo que veía, delante de ella kurama que también intentaba controlarse con lo que veía, en los mismo lugares pero en la fila de al lado estaban Beta de ultima, delante Kaito que miraba a su maestra conteniendo la risa y delante de este shindou algo sorprendido, y en la fila de al lado También de ultimo Hakuryuu Conteniéndose.

Mucho gusto chicos soy Chloe Moore-Decía una muy sonriente maestra en su pantalón subía una cucaracha y cerca de ella caminaba otra pero ella no se daba cuenta-Veo muchos rostros nuevos eso es bueno-pero por el primer pupitre pasaba la tercera.

Kurama, Norah y Kaito se miraban pero callaban, eso hasta que los que se encontraban adelante comenzaron a gritar lo que había, toda la sección era grito y alumnas sobre sus sillas la maestra tirando las que tenía causando que fueran por cualquier lugar aumentando los gritos, algunos solo reían, otro solo subían los pies para que no se subieran.

-Se que fuiste tu- Mirando a kaito, este la vio aguantándose la risa.

-No fui yo, fue esa chica, Ski, Skye-dijo Kaito recordando

-¿Skye?, tenía que ser -como si fuera lo mas normal

-Te pasas, Idiota-Einamu dijo serio, mirando a la chica adelante de el

-A quien llamas idiota-mirándolo molesta, parándose frente a el, ya que todo era gritos y relajo una persona mas de pie daba igual

-A ti-arrogante el chico, ella le iba a golpear, pero el tomo su muñeca con fuerza-Lo ves, enserio crees que me ganas

La chica solo se soltó y regreso a su lugar molesta, poco después todo volvió a la normalidad las cucarachas como habían escapado bueno pues, había llevado un chico en su frasco sus mascotas y skye abrió un poco el frasco y fueron libres, por accidente.

* * *

Área de tercero sección C

Wynter estaba de ultima viendo por la ventana, para ella el paisaje era hermoso, cuando sintió que alguien la toco era Oceani que estaba delante de ella, indicándole que mirara hacía la puerta, eran Minamisawa,Hyoudou y Miyabino. Miyabino al verlas se acerco a saludarles y se sentó de ultimo al lado de Wynter, Hyoudou delante de el y a lado de Oceani, a la izquierda de Hyoudou estaba Minamisawa, También se miraba a ibuki en esa misma fila pero de segundo.

Un poco antes que entrara la maestra entro Jonathan y se hizo en el lugar vació que quedaba detrás de minamisawa de ultimo, al entrar cada uno se presento y luego la maestra.

-Muy bien chicos siento el retraso, soy Svetlana Ivanov-se presento la maestra-Seré su guía y chicos no permito indisciplina, de inmediato se miraron Oceani, Wynter y Jonathan. la clase comenzó, y los comentarios o preguntas sin sentido se hacían presente, mayormente de parte de Oceani y Jonathan.

-Jajaja, o son muy graciosos los jovencitos, o amanecieron con ánimos-dijo Svetlana, cosa que los chicos rieron-No, no me causa gracia, sus nombres-dijo sería la mujer

-¿Para que?-Pregunto Oceani

-Ya veras, sus nombres-Viéndolos seria-¿que esperan?

-Para hoy-Dijo Jonathan, cosa que molesto aun mas a la mujer

-Tu que crees, tu-señalando a Oceani-Tu nombre

-Oceani Le' Blanc-dijo sin mas la chica

-Jonathan Sheeran-dijo el chico imitando a su amiga-Que amargada-no muy alto, pero que escucho la maestra

-Que dijiste- el chico le miro sorprendido, no lo podía creer le escucho

-Cuidado lo que dices Jonathan, No sabes con quien te metes, no se como eran antes, pero conmigo no podrán-girándose a la pizarra la maestra.

* * *

Sección D

En la mitad del salón en estaban Alpha, Akane, En la parte de atrás Yuzuki, Yuri de ultimas delante de ellas Kinako y Claire y Akeru,esta al parecer era una de las mas calmada o eso aparentaban hasta el momento aunque se podían ver momentos de algún comentario loco, o muy alegre, por ahora mas disciplina mostraban.

Muy bien chicos soy Edward Collins, me ha parecido genial esta sección, muy bien chicos-decía animado el profesor provocando nuevamente los comentarios de todos y mas que otro chiste.

Y porque no vamos ahora al segundo piso de este edificio seguro les gustara, en el área de segundo. En la sección A, sin duda era un horror su guía miraba con confusión, miedo y pensaba que año mas largo seria, habían peleas, bolas de papeles, gritos, de todo un poco, como había llegado a eso. yo le cuento.

Hola chicos, bienvenidos a su primer día, Mi nombre Maja Pavic´ -dijo la mujer sonriente-espero nos llevemos bien-mientras giro y comenzó a escribir en el pizarron

Al final en la fila junto a la ventana estaba Tsurugi y delante de el Mery, al lado de ellos Aoi y Taiyou y en el otro lado de Aoi ,Kariya, ambos miraban cansado que creen comenzó.

-Maldito Niño Tsundere-Decía Mery molesta

-No me digas así cara bonita-Decía molesto Tsurugi

-Me quitaste mi lugar-viéndolo molesta, la profesora seguía escribiendo

-Lo que pasa es que eres una lenta cara bonita-Decía burlón Tsurugi

-Así-Decía girándose de nuevo, arrancando un papel de su cuaderno y haciéndolo bolita-me puedes repetir eso de nuevo-poniéndose frente a el

-Eres una lenta-dijo tranquilo, la chica solo dejo ir la bola de papel a su cara, cosa que el chico la miro molesta y también le regreso pero esta se aparto dándole a otra persona, y esta molesta a otra y así llegamos a como la maestra miraba la escena sorprendida.

Niño TSUNDERE-MERY

CARA BONITA-TSURUGI

NIÑO TSUNDERE-MERY

CARA BONITA-MERY

Como acabaron imagínenlo no quisiera el lugar de esta mujer.

* * *

Sección B

Tenma y Fey no ponían ni la mínima atención a la maestra, como saberlo fácil, preguntaron a Hikaru el nombre de su maestra mas de una vez.

-Alexis Nguyen-respondió la maestra ahora en vez de Hikaru-pongan mas atención que si no, no harán mucho por acá-hablo molesta la chica

-Lo sentimos-contesto nervioso Fey , Akari los miraba, sonriendo, solo ellos podían ser, increíble. y Hikaru no sabia que seria de el cerca de tenma.

* * *

Sección C

Sakura, Xitally y Tetsuya, estaban junto a la ventana Xitally en medio de ambos, midori al lado de Sakura en la otra fila, shiozake al lado de Xitally también en la otra fila.

-ASH...eres igual que tu amiga, Oceani-Dijo molesta Sakura-Terca, Molesta, y cerrada.

-A mi no me compares con Oceani-Girándose donde sakura

-Eres Oceani dos-Dijo sonriendo Sakura

-NO, NO Y NOO, NO ME COMPARES TE DIGO-dijo molesta Xitally -no con la tonta de Oceani

-Por algo son amigas, son unas cerradas-Dijo viéndola desafiante

-Porque a mi, porque esta sección-Decía mirando al techo

-Eres una exagerada-dijo Tetsuya viéndola

-No, no lo soy, ella es una I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E -dijo viendo a Tetsuya-Mira la -cosa que el chico eso

Oh, GENIAL, Oceani con quien comparto habitación , y tu en la misma sección-mirando a xitally- ¿que sera de mi?-

Aleksy Nowak y soy su maestro, así que se callan y me escuchan-asustando a ambas chicas que de inmediato le miraron. la clases continuaron aunque ambas se mataban siempre que podía aunque interviniera Taiyou, Midori y muchas veces Tetsuya.

* * *

Por fin llegaba el recreo, todos lo esperaban ansiosos y salían rápidamente, muchos se reunían con sus amigos los que fueron separados principalmente.

en la salida de la sección C, iban saliendo Jonathan, Oceani, Hyoudou y Minamisawa, pero esperaban a que Wynter saliera o por lo menos los primeros tres si, ella iba con Miyabino platicando animada, cosa que molesto aun mas a cierto chico que de por si ya estaba apartado de la chica.

-Bueno vamos-Dijo Oceani tranquilamente-que apenas es la primer parte del día-ahora con mala cara

-Minamisawa, podemos hablar-Pregunto directamente Wynter

-En otro momento Wynter-Dijo serio el chico, a lo que la chica lo miro confusa-Bueno nos vemos luego-dijo el chico

-Minamisawa espe...-iba a decir Hyoudou, pero fue interrumpido

-Atsushi-Declaro la chica-El problema aquí soy yo, así que no-en eso llego un mensaje de su amiga, Lo miro rápidamente y sonrió-No incomodo mas, Hasta luego Nathan, Oceani.-Mientras se iba algo molesta

A mas de uno sorprendió esa palabra y actitud y también la intriga del mensaje de quien era.

Pues el mensaje era de Kurama. la chica se dirigió al sitio que le pidió Kurama y quienes la esperaban, Kurama, Skye, Beta, Einamu otra vez no tenía opción, Alpha y a la vez que llegaba ella, llegaba su prima y una chica mas.

-Hola chicos-saludando a todos Norah-Ella es Yugata Kobayashi para quienes no la conozcan, estudio con Skye, Wynter y yo en Teikoku

-Y la causa de que nos reúnas no-dijo Beta mirando a la chica-Que planean

-Nada, bueno, puede ser-Dijo Einamu ahora

-Ya, ya vamos a otro lado y les explicamos-todos salieron del edificio después de lo dicho por Norah y se encontraban, viendo o planeando algo en el parque que se encontraba ahí cerca.¿que podría ser? .

* * *

**Hola, pues por fin me digne y lo logreee :') ...porque no lo subí antes, sencilloooo, porque cuando ya tenía mas de la mitad tenía dos ventanas abiertas y cerré la equivocada así que cuando me fije quería morir, y tuve que comenzar de nuevo :''( ...pero lo logre y como siempre pues espero sea de su agrado, y pues solo sobre estos Reviews pues me hacía ilusión contestar, sobre eso ya que les agradezco mucho por los consejos.**

**Rastro de Universo: La verdad no te veo para nada quisquillosa, todo lo contrario, me has ayudado muchisimo a mejorar GRAAACIAS...ñeee debería estar pagándote por cada consejo XD...soy una aprovechada XD...yo tampoco se porque no la recordaba -_-,la verdad es que algunas de las cosas estrictas las saque de las normas de mi colegio****, me falto poner un pase para ir al baño o dar un paso fuera es tan molesto, la verdad no hay mucho que se pueda hacer viven encima de uno -_- la verdad aun yo sigo sin entender a Oceani me salio tan como yo...pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. :3 ;3**

**Auroxx G. Hernandess: Muchas gracias por tu sugerencias también han sido de gran ayuda, sin duda Oceani es un misterio y peligro! XD...Yo también me pregunto eso! ¿de donde saco el numero de Minamisawa? ...y tu respuesta es la mas lógica!...lo admito olvide poner de donde saco el numero, pero por suerte aun no tiene nada que ver con Aliens, no por ahora XD...¿Tu mente escapo?, estaba ilusionada no podía parpadear ni un segundo mientras leía tu castigo, sonaba tan ahahaahah, pero como todo acaba, también acabo :'( ...Ñeeee eso planeaba que se metan en problemas todos chicos malos, ñeee tampoco, mejor, chicas malas seeee :3 B) ...ahahahha tu si me entiendes :') seee lo se es Minamisawa ahahahah por favor es tan el! XD...no me imagino haciendo algo así...la verdad adoro a Taiyou y Akeru :3...ahahaha exacto es Oceani...solo la imagino haciendo alguna broma o imaginando algo junto a Yugata...wajajajajaja...creo que se llevarían tan bien pero tan bien :)... Y graciaaas**

**Lo dejo aquí para comenzar un nuevo capitulo...y como siempre.**

**Preguntas! :**

**Bueno pues como siempre Preguntas **

**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?**

**¿CREEN QUE FALTE ALGO?**

**¿QUE PASARA AHORA?**

**¿ HAN VISTO APARICIÓN DE CIERTAS PAREJITAS, CUAL ESPERAN PRIMERO? **

**Los uniformes los aclarare en el proximo Fic que prometo esta vez no tardara tanto, y pues gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y nos vemos en la ****próxima, con un nuevo capitulo :3 :3.**

**Btw: Ya enserio me negaron el León :''(...! y yo que lo quería hasta soñaba cuidandolo :') .**


	7. COMIENZA EL PLAN, EL AMOR :3

**NUEVO CAPITULO :3 SEEE, RÁPIDO PERO NI MODO YA VINO ASÍ QUE A LEERLO XD, que les puedo decir, No se!...¿ que le digos?...ahah ya se les traigo muchas parejitas ), bueno no muchas pero si varias, mas acercamientos y sorpresa, y la esperada bromas! :3 :3...y pues nada solo me queda dejarles en siguiente capitulo, gracias y sin mas los dejo**

**La historia ha salido de mi mente, Inazuma eleven No me pertenece.**

**Olek Kozlov-Es un OC también propio **

**Akari Arizawa no me pertenece, si no a, Laura Excla Red Racer :)**

**Shiokaze Yamamoto no me pertenece, si no a Bako FF**

**Angeline Kauffman no me pertenece si no a Sakura Daishi **

**Yuri Tanada no me pertenece si no a SakuYuri-chan **

**Son partes de aclaraciones que haré a lo largo de los capítulos, entenderán al leer la historia, pues ahora si sin mas **

**CAPITULO 6. LA BROMAS-EL AMOR**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde el primer día de clases las cosas técnicamente eran iguales ¿, peleas por parte de Tsurugi y Mery aunque ahora tomaban un giro un tanto extraño ya no parecían que eran a matarse era diferente, también de parte de Einamu y Skye, Indirectas de Wynter y Minamisawa que prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra. También las bromas comentarios en los diferentes salones y los tan esperados recreos.

Pero por ahora todos estaban en clases y nos vamos a trasladar a la área de cuarto en la sección que nos interesa cuarto C. estaban como siempre los cuatros cercas esta vez en grupo, por orden del maestro para su tarea pero no quiere decir que no estaban mas de un grupo haciendo bromas y comentarios, pero esta vez de los trío estaba un chico muy distraído.

-¿Que le pasa a Olek?-pregunto Ishimori viendo al chico, que no pareció escuchar que lo nombraron y seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno

-No lo se esta así desde hace unos días-dijo Xylan,-Creo que se por quien es-dejando sorprendida la chica

-Oye estas bien-Acercándose al chico que de inmediato intento ocultar lo que estaba en su cuaderno, pero la chica ya lo había visto, y lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna

-No-mirando a la chica antes de que dijera algo, pero la mirada de la chica cambio a picara haciendo que se sonrojara y ahora mirara al exterior por la ventana

-Entonces, te gusta-Pregunto la chica-Por lo que veo, piensas en ella, eso es lindo-Dijo sonriendo ya que el chico se sonrojaba mas cada vez

-¿Que?, no, te he dicho que no-Dijo mirando le, a lo que la chica se molesto claro, le negaría eso.

-Si claro, por eso, escribías su nombre, pensabas en ella, te pregunto si te gusta y te sonrojas-Dijo la chica mirando le algo sería

-No escribía su nombre,Y pensaba en el teorema que han dejado no en ella, y es normal que me pase cuando dices esas cosas- dijo secamente

-Entonces, apareció de la nada su nombre- Viendo al chico que le miro molesto

-Bueno tal vez eso si lo hice, pero no significa nada-restando le importancia el rubio

-Ah claro, pensabas en un teorema resuelto ya-Ahora Riendo-si claro, entonces si te pregunto si yo te gusto también te sonrojas- el chico la vio algo sorprendido-Pero bueno no te he visto sonrojarte-

-Pues por que eso es diferente, tu, tu eres una amiga-Dijo ya que el solo se vendió

-Y Kinako, entonces ¿es?-divertida la chica-Admítelo, te gusta Kinako,digas lo que digas no podrás llevarme la contraria-el chico suspiro cansado

-Contigo no se puede-Dijo ahora mirando le-Bueno si tal vez si me gusta-

-Ah, contigo tampoco, aun dices Tal vez, es obvio que te gusta-ese chico la sacaba de quicio

-Bien, si, me gusta-sonrojándose y poniéndose nervioso al continuar-y pues necesito tu ayuda-desviando la mirada

-¿Mi ayuda?-dedicándole una sonrisa tierna nuevamente la de cabello violáceo- oh que tierno, no me digas, se lo dirás- mientras Xylan y Tao solo escuchaban la platica atentos

-Olek y Kinako-Decía Xylam

-Kinako y Olek, la pregunta es ¿le gustaras? -Dijo ahora Tao, a lo que Olek lo vio serio

-Oigan me costo llegar, hasta aquí, y mas a el me imagino al llegar a pensar en decirle, No ayuden-Dijo molesta Ishinomori

-Pero tienen razón- bajando la mirada

-Porque no lo intentas, todo tiene un riesgo-a lo que el chico la miro y asintió sonriente

-Bueno, mas te vale que no te arrepientas-Mientras tomaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje

* * *

Ahora nos dirigimos a la área de Tercero, exactamente en la sección D en la parte de atrás, se podían ver a cinco chicas dos de ellas platicaban, pero se mostraban serias, ellas eran Yuzuki y Kinako, el profesor se había retrasado así que aprovechaban, kinako esta volteada hacía el pupitre de su compañera.

-Y bien Kinako, entonces, si o no-Dijo mirando a su amiga, que no sabía que responder

-En, yo pues no lo se-Dijo algo nerviosa la chica

-Porque no lo sabes-confusa Yuzuki-Lo conoces de hace tiempo, por lo que vi, esta pendiente de ti, y son muy buenos "amigos"-resaltando la palabra

-Exacto tu lo dijiste el es mi amigo-Sonrojándose ante lo que pensaba decir-No ha demostrado alguna intención, o que le guste-dijo la chica

-Mi pregunta no fue esa-dijo tierna mente al ver a su amiga negar lo que no podía-A ver es un chico, muy lindo, quizás no solo lindo, ademas de eso es muy dulce y tierno o por lo menos contigo-Decía al ver a la chica

-Es que, no estoy segura-la chica algo nerviosa, a lo que la chica la miro seria-Bueno si, pero el bueno entiendes-bajando la mirada

-Pues en mi opinión también le gustas, así que no tengas miedo-en ese momento a kinako le llego un mensaje que de inmediato comenzó a leer

-Ha sido Ishimori, una amiga, ella estudio con el y esta en su sección-dijo mirando a la Yuzuki a lo que la chica de cabellos azabaches sonrió

-porque no le pides ayudas, es tu amiga y de seguro, también de el-a lo que Kinako asintió

En la siguiente fila las tres ultimas chicas también no evitaron hablarse, se conocían no de hace mucho pero, se llevaban mejor cada día, esas chicas eran Yuri, Claire y Akeru .

-Oye Akeru, tu vienes de ¿Raimond?-Pregunto ahora Yuri

-En si¿porque?-pregunto algo confusa Akeru

-Nos hemos chocado hace, unos días con un chico que al parecer le ha interesado-Explico Claire

-Aja- se limito a decir Akeru

-Y pues te hemos visto varias veces con el y suponemos que estudiaste o algo así con el-Termino de explicar de nuevo Claire

-Aparte cuando se presento dijo que era de Raimond-Dijo con un sonrojo

-De que año es-Pregunto akeru-Espera Yuri, no que la semana pasada te gustaba ese chico Shindou

-Bueno, pero eso fue la semana pasada, pues es de Segundo- la chica y dio una breve descripción

-Ah, Es Tenma, Si quieres los presento-Dijo sonriendo Akeru

-Sería bueno-dijo claire ahora mirando a Yuri

Mas adelante en el salón se encontraban dos chicos mas, Estos estabas habían unidos sus pupitres osea estaban en pareja eran Alpha y Akane que platicaban o discutían cierto tema.

-Oye Alpha, ya enserio cuando le piensas decir-Pregunto la chica dulce mente

-¿Que cosa?, ¿a quien?-dijo confuso Alpha

-Pues a Akari, ya sabes que te gusta-Dijo dulcemente sorprendiendo al chico

-¿que?, y tu com-pero fue interrumpido por Akane

-Se te nota, cuando esta cerca de Einamu, Tenma, Minamisawa, pero principalmente de Einamu y Kaito, -Explico la chica

-¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendido el chico jamas creyó ser tan obvio

-Yo que tu me apuro tienes, no se te adelante otro-dijo mirando al chico que estaba pensativo ahora

* * *

En el área de Segundo, en la sección B, donde estaban Tenma, Fey, Hikaru y Akari, los cuatros estaban en grupos el profesor pidió ya que haría preguntas grupales, pero, la preocupación de los chicos crecía al ver aun tenma pensativo.

-Tenma, estas bien, has estado así, desde que inicio la clase-Dijo Hikaru viendo al chico

-Yo diría desde hace días-Intervino ahora Akari

-Pues algo así-dijo Tenma reaccionando

-¿Estas pensando, de nuevo en esa chica?-pregunto Fey

-¿Que chica?-dijeron los otros dos-¿Te gusta alguien tenma?

-¿Que?, bueno algo así era, muy bonita y pues no, la he podido ver mas pero ojala-Dijo tenma sonriendo

-En estoy, sin palabras-dijo akari

-De que año es?-pregunto ahora Hikaru

-Supongo que de tercero-Dijo el chico ahora

-Ella iba en dirección a esa área-Aclaro Fey

-Te gusta una chica de un año avanzado-Pregunto algo burlona Akari

-A ti te gusta Alpha y no te digo nada-contraataco el chico

-Yo,pues, eso-Bastante sonrojada la chica causando la risa de los presentes, en ese instante recibió un mensaje del chico

Mensaje:

Akari, espérame, llego por ti al salir de recreo. Alpha

Esta bien, te espero. Akari

-Seguro es Alpha, cuanto apuestas Tenma-Dijo fey, sonrojando a la chica

-Yo digo que no-dijo Hikaru

-¡Oigan!-dijo ahora regañándolos la chica

* * *

En esta misma área, ahora en la sección C, ignorando las pelea entre, Sakura y Xitally, se encontraban Midori y Shiokaze, enviándose no titas

Oye Shiokaze, te llevas bastante bien con Shindou Parece- Escribió Midori

¿porque lo dices? -pregunto Shiokaze

Llevan bastante días, quedando después de la escuela, o en los recreo ;) -Midori

Si el es muy buena persona, la verdad he platicado bastante con el y me agrada-Shiokaze

Um, y solo como amigo-al leer lo escrito por midori se sonrojo un poco, no lo negaba era un chico muy guapo, pero no podía decir eso tan rápido

No lo se-respondió, después no recibió mas respuesta ya que el profesor las tenia en la mira

* * *

Volviendo al área de tercero nos trasladamos a la sección B, que se podía decir, pues mucho

Se encontraban Beta, Einamu, ambos miraban la escena que tenían adelante de ellos, aunque les molestaba un poco aunque se podría decir que mas a Einamu. Kaito y Skye estaban adelante habían pedido parejas y se juntaron, Kaito le daba pequeños halagos a la chica y una que otra vez la chica le sonreía con un mínimo sonrojo.

-Enserio, ¿no te molesta, esa escena?-Pregunto Einamu harto

-Muy poco, Seguro que mucho menos que a ti-Dijo tranquila la chica a lo que el fulmino con la mirada

-¿porque?-pregunto confuso-No se supone que-

-Si, pero uno se quien le gusta a Skye, 2 ella sabe muy bien eso y es mi amiga, y 3 Kaito es así siempre, aparte Skye la he visto en muchas escenas como esas, no pasa nada -dijo divertida, dejándolo pensativo

**-Se quien le gusta, aparte Skye la he visto en muchas escenas como esas, no pasa nada o por lo menos la que he visto-Repetía totalmente lo dicho por Beta, unos le daba mucha, pero mucha curiosidad, saber si ese chico podía ser el y dos como que Skye, haciendo esas escenas, acaso le molestaba o le afectaba.**

**-**Estas bien-Pregunto beta al verlo así

-Y ¿Quien le gusta?-soltó sin pensar, a lo que ella sonrió triunfante

-No te diré-dijo mientras miraba como el chico miraba al frente molesto, la chica le daba un beso en la mejía a kaito y le molestaba, que el tuviera esa posibilidad de estar así con ella y el levanto y se fue a donde estaban ambos.

-Oye Kaito, ¿te podrías hacer con Beta? para el trabajo-Pregunto sin dejar de ver a Skye, que estaba sorprendida, Kaito miro a beta que le dio un Guiño

-Claro-Dijo-Adiós, linda-dijo despidiéndose de ella y ahora mirando a Einamu-No se maten si

-Porque hiciste eso-Dijo ahora Skye mirando al chico que ahora ocupo el lugar donde antes estaba Kaito

-¿Que te pasa?, apenas y lo conoces, para que estés como si fuera tu gran amigo, parecían otra cosa-dijo molesto

-Espera, ¿a que viene todo esto?-pregunto confusa

-No te quiero ver de nuevo así con el-ordeno el chico

-¿Que?-totalmente confusa, para seguir con su trabajo mientras intentaba ignorar la presencia del chico

En otra parte estaba Kurama y Shindou, platicando y sobre que, pues sobre como el chico comenzaba acercarse con Shiokaze

-Entonces si te gusta-Dijo kurama a lo que shindou asintió

-Pues si, ella es muy linda y poco a poco la he ido conociendo y ganándome su confianza, espero ganarla totalmente-dijo el chico mirando a su amigo

-Pues suerte espero lo logres -dijo el chico oji negro

-Lo conseguiré-dijo shindou animado

* * *

Después de largas horas de clases por fin sonaba el tan esperado timbre que anunciaba el recreo, dando nuevas esperanzas a muchos de estos alumnos, se encontraban dos de los canadienses de cuarto año Tao y Xylam ambos chicos acababan de pasar el puente que servia como unión entre ambos edificios,ellos se dirigían al área de tercero.

-Umm...esta con tu hermana entonces-Pregunto el chico de ojos rojos

-Si quedo en 3C, para colmo esta con Oceanie-Poniendo mala cara el de cabellos rubios

-Nada bueno puede salir de eso-Dijo divertido Xylam

-Eso no me preocupa, ya deberías estar preparado, esta con el idiota de Atsushi también-dijo serio

-¿Por que?, no debería ser bueno eso-pero al ver la cara de su amigo, se preocupo-digo no es su amigo, no vendría ayudarle a wynter

-Hola Tao, Xylam-Saludo Jonathan que se encontraba delante de el acompañado por dos chicos

-Umm- se limito Tao

-Hola Nathan...-dijo serio el chico mirando a los que estaban con su amigo

-Minamisawa, Hyoudou, Nathan-llamo suavemente una chica de ojos verdes

-Vamos- pregunto la chica que llegaba acompañada de Miyabino y Wynter

-Hola xylam-dijo sonriente, luego miro al chico que lo acompañaba-a ti también Idiota-a lo que el chico la fulmino con la mirada

-Bueno chicas esta vez les quedamos mal Miyabino y yo vayan ustedes-dijo el chico a lo que Miyabino asintió

-Bueno adiós-se limito a decir Xylam mientras avanzaba con los Miyabino, Tao y Nathan, delante de ellos salían dos chicas, que al verlos se detuvieron a esperarles

-Hola chicas-saludaron, las chicas se unieron a ellos y bajaban las gradas que lo llevaban al segundo piso de este edificio o al área de segundo, apoyadas en el barandal, frente al 2A, se encontraban platicando, Aoi y Midori.

-Por fin llegan, ya era hora-dijo midori mirando a los chicos

-Vamos, relájate midori, ademas te hemos traído a Xylam, no puedes quejarte-Dijo el oji amarillos(Jonathan), mientras se acercaba a Aoi y le depositaba un beso en la mejía, y hacía sonrojar a midori

-muy gracioso Nathan-dijo Xylam poniendo los ojos en blanco

Yuzuki y Miyabino platicaban amistosa mente, llevaban mas de una semana que siempre quedaban de verse todos así y poco a poco su amistad comenzaba a mejorar como era obvio ellos siempre las iban a buscar a sus secciones y pasaban los recreos juntos. Por su parte Akane y Tao, tenían años de conocerse, pero sin duda mas de una vez ese chico la saco de sus casillas, y se molestaba con el aunque ella sabia que lo quería muchísimo.

Por otra parte, Mnamisawa, Hyoudou, oceanie y Wynter, habían quedado como ya comenzaba hacerse costumbre solos, y también cosa que empezaba a molestar a la chica.

-Bueno, chicos creo que yo me voy-mientras avanzaba tomando camino hacia las gradas, pero antes de llegar fue detenida por alguien que tomo su brazo

-Espera, ¿podemos hablar?-haciendo que la chica girara de inmediato al escuchar esa voz

-No te confundiste de persona-Mirando al chico entre feliz y confusa

-estoy casi seguro que eres tu-dijo sonriendo, mientras soltaba a la chica- O acaso tu no eres Wyn-chan -

-Si yo lo soy-dijo bajando las escaleras con el chico a su lado-espe...-pero fue interrumpida cuando el chico tomo su mano y bajo corriendo, junto con ella, apresurando la

-Entonces, si la reconoció-dijo Oceanie sonriendo, viendo apoyada en el barandal, a los jóvenes, para después mirar a su compañero

-A sí, es, me alegre por el cuando lo dijo, pero le he tenido que convencer, para que le diga-dijo el chico mirando la fijamente

-Ya la hora, para esos dos-ahora mirando a Hyoudou, el chico se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Oceanie, en un rápido acto, sus brazo estaban a los lados de los de ellas y su cuerpo cerraba cualquier escape de el por parte de la chica.

-Y nuestra hora también-dijo el chico, mientras acortaba los pocos centímetros que los separaban, dejaba muy sorprendida a la chica de ojos verdes.

* * *

-Niño Tsundere, ¿Que fue eso?-Dijo molesta la chica de ojos ambar

-¿QUE?, ¿como?, eso, eso pues, ese chico estaba coqueteando contigo-dijo aun mas molesto Tsurugi

-Pero, no tenias que hacer eso-Dijo mirando le desafiante- No era tu problema, porque era algo que no te incumbe, o es que acaso ¿estabas celoso?-dijo divertida la chica, a lo que el chico se molesto mas

-Si-dijo el chico

-¿QUE?-Espera dijo sorprendiéndose la chica

-Que no escuchaste, cara bonita-dijo ahora con tono divertido el

-Ya, para de bromas niño Tsundere-dijo mirando le fijamente

-No estoy bromeando, Si es mi problema porque tu cara bonita eres mi problema y de mi incumbencia, y si estaba celoso de que ese idiota, estuviera coqueteando con Mi gatita-dijo el chico que al ver la reaccion de la chica, sonrió satisfecho y se fue dejando le boquiabierta y muy sorprendida

* * *

**Y LO SE ME HE TARDADO MAS DE LO NORMAL, PERO ME DECIDÍ A ESCRIBIR LA CONTI, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PUES DEBERÍA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO PARA MI PRUEBA DE FISICA, PERO ESTO ES MEJOR XD , ME IRA MAL :') ...EN FIN ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAAR PRONTO Y AHORA**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**¿COMO ESTAN? XD**

**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? **

**¿TENGO SUEÑO?**

**¿ALGUNA SUGERENCIA? **

**¿LES HA GUSTADO LAS PAREJAS? **

**¿COMIDA, BEBIDA, REVIEW, ALGO? **

**¿ALGO QUE DESEEN DECIR? **

**SE ACERCA EL MUNDIAL :3 ¿A QUE PAÍS LE VAN? ...YO LE VOY A BRASIL 3 :3 :3...PARA DEMOSTRARLO, MIS BRACKETS SERÁN PURO BRASIL :3 :3 ...BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO Y AGRADECERLE POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ...NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA! :)  
**


	8. El plan descubierto, como

**Hola...pues yo acá con un nuevo capitulo...ñeee...ahora si he regresado mas rápido XD...bueno este es el capitulo 6, hoy al final del capitulo dejare la descripción del uniforme o donde pueden verlo si lo desean, bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 6**

**-Plan en marcha,Nuevos comienzos**

* * *

Alpha bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, el chico se dirigía al área de segundo, al llegar pudo ver que no habían muchas personas por el pasillo, así que de inmediato fue a la sección de su "amiga". al entrar vio que la chica estaba sentada en un pupitre cercano a la entrada.

-Te hice esperar mucho-Dijo algo preocupado el chico

-No me imagine que te paso algo-dijo la chica sonriente, ganándose un sonrisa de el

-Disculpa me, en realidad si al profesor, me ha pedido que me quedara-dijo mirando que la chica se levantaba y iba junto a el

Ambos chicos avanzaban, ya habían llegado al área de primero, y se dirigían a la entrada, cuando el chico la miro y se detuvo

-Akari-Menciono Alpha mientras la chica se detenía junto a el

-Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado, y estar para mi, sabes Te quiero-dijo el chico mientras en un rápido movimiento la abrazaba protectora mente.

-A..Al..Alpha-Dijo la rubia bastante nerviosa, por la cercanía del chico y lo que acababa de decir -Yo también te quiero -muy sonrojada la chica.

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes por todos lados se podían, ver los frecuentes grupos reunidos, en las gradas de una de las pequeñas colinas, se encontraban Kurama, Norah, Xittaly , Kaito y Beta, ambos miraban al frente de ellos, exactamente en una de las bancas donde estaban dos jóvenes dando les la espalda.

-Pues creo que funciono el plan-dijo la chica algo sorprendida-nunca pensé que eso fuera a funcionar

-Oh, tal vez Beta dijo algo que lo molesto mucho-Dijo tranquilamente xitally

-¿Que esperaban?...después de Kaito le coqueteo casi toda la hora-Dijo beta feliz por el resultado

-Vamos, linda, no nos dirás que le dijiste- en un tono muy cariñoso dijo Kaito a beta

-Y..yo, pues-algo sonrojada la chica

-Entonces, si dijiste algo mas-pregunto la pelirroja(Xitally )

-Bueno si-a lo que todos le miraron interrogante-que se tendría que poner así mas seguido por que habían mas que solo kaito

-¿Que?, con eso basto para que -pregunto sorprendida Norah, y viendo la escena delante de ellos

-Creí, que aguantaría mas, pero fue a correr a Kaito-Dijo Inocente Beta

En esa banca se encontraban, Skye y Einamu, ambos se encontraban viendo en distintas direcciones y algo sonrojados.

-Einamu-Dijo la pelinegra, algo nerviosa-eso ha sido enserio o solo estas jugando

-Tu que piensas-contesto el chico ahora mirándola

-Pues, no lo se, tu siempre, me evitas o haces algo-dijo aun sin verle-por que te estorbo

-No es eso-su mirada mostraba lo desconcertado que estaba, pero a la vez lo asustado-Yo nunca quise que pensaras eso, lo siento

-No es necesario, que te disculpes-dijo la chica ahora mirándolo

-Yo, tu no me estorbas, solo me molesta que otras personas, puedan acercarte a ti, con tanta facilidad y se los permite, y a mi siempre ponías una escusa o te costaba acercarte a mi, no podía tratarte como los demás, siempre estaba esa maldita barrera, nunca debi por permitir que pensaras eso-dijo molesto lo ultimo

-Yo lo siento, Einamu, pero tampoco sabía como, las cosas contigo siempre las sentía distintas sin quererlo-dijo bajando la mirada

El chico la miro sonriendo, desde que se habían reencontrado, no habían hablado bien, solo se evitaban, o peleaban, aparte de que miraba como mas de un chico le coqueteaba, y la cercanía con su amigos, porque el nunca la pudo haber tratado así.

-Y sobre eso, Yo también a ti -mirando directamente a los ojos del chico

* * *

El recreo ya había acabado todos, muchos se encontraban felices en ese momento, otros confuso, pero sin duda la mayoría vez nos trasladamos a la sección C donde se encontraba un muy pero muy pensativo Tetsuya.

_porque me he puesto asi-se preguntaba el chico-que fue eso que sentí, acaso me alegro escuchar eso de el._

POV tetsuya

Xitally y yo nos comenzamos a llevar muy bien, ella es una chica muy bonita diría yo, nos presentaron Las primas Thiers, y ya que estamos en la misma sección nos comenzamos hablar y ella en verdad es un chica agradable, aunque un poco callada y terca. Aoi me pidió un favor para un amigo así que le dije que no había problema, yo le ayudaba. Quedamos de vernos frente a la sección de ellos, así que le dije a Xitally cuando íbamos saliendo, ella tomo mi mano y pude sentir como me sonroje.

-¿Que pasa xita?-pregunte curioso

-No me dijiste, que el iba estar ahí-Dijo muy sonrojada Xitally, era tan divertido en mi opinión verla así

-El le pidío a Aoi que hablara conmigo y así presentarlos-Dije divertido, y pude notar su cara de sorpresa

-El no bromeaba, cuando dijo que nos volveríamos a ver-en ella pude ver una pequeña sonrisa pero aun así avanzamos

-Chicos el es Tetsuya mi amigo-dijo Aoi

-Hola-me saludo Tenma sonriente

-Hola chicos, pues bien, creo que Tenma y tu ya la conocen-Dije empujándola mas al frente -Entonces Fey, ella es Xitally Nelligan, Xita, el es Fey Rune.

-Mucho gusto-mientras lo miraba el, la miraba tierna mente, pensé que seria bueno dejarlos solos un rato, También mire como Midori nos miraba desde la sección y avanzo hacía nosotros

-Aoi, recuerda que debemos esperar a los chicos les he dicho que nos busquen en tu sección, Vamos-intervino Midori, avanzando con Aoi, pero luego nos vio a nosotros haciendo seña que las siguiéramos

después de ir con ellas tenma y yo nos fuimos íbamos por el área de primero cuando pude verlo ahí estaba frente a nosotros.

-Hola tenma, tetsuya, venga vamos a jugar un partido, llevamos tiempo- dijo el chico que estaba a su lado creo que fidio es nombre

-vamos- tenma se veía animado, así que avanzo bastante adelante con fidio dejándome solo con el

-Vaya me alegro de verte, me hiciste falta-cuando dijo eso me sorprendí mucho- es muy hermosa tu amiga no me gusto verte tan cerca de ella, como hace rato, pensé que te gustaba -eso me sorprendió aun mas, y de inmediato antes de que yo reaccionara el ya estaba con tenma y fidio.

Desde ese momento, no me he podido concentrar, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que recuerdo eso, me pongo nervioso, no se que me pasa

Fin pov tetsuya

* * *

Ya estaba por terminar la ultima hora de clases para tomar su segundo descanso antes de entrar a las clases extras...las cosas estaban por ponerse muy mal para algunos y muy bien para otros y exactamente en ese momento suena el timbre de descanso.

-Estaban reunidas Norah,Wynter y Yugata

-Espera Yugata, creo que también necesitaremos de Oceani ella es buena en esto-Dijo Norah pensativa

-Umm...pues para esto si, con Oceanie de nuestro lado imposible que el Plan salga mal-Dijo Wynter

-Esta bien, búscala, tu, esto sera lo mejor, todo el plan esta perfecto-Djo Yugata orgullosa de su plan

Wynter se levanto, fue en busca de Oceanie, camino hasta el lugar donde normalmente se hacían en las colinas y como imagino ahí estaba Oceanie, Xittaly, Fey, Hyoudou, Minamisawa, Jonathan y Aoi.

-Hola chicos-Y sin dar tiempo a que contestaran, continuo-Y necesito tu ayuda-señalando a Oceanie-Muévete-A lo que la chica se sorprendió

-Para-desconfiada Oceanie

-Que tal si caminas y en el camino te explico-al decir esto Wynter, Xitally y Jonathan se miraron

-Que planeas?-Xitally/ Jonathan

-Nada- inocente-Vamos Oceanie-mirando a la chica

-Bien vamos, mas vale que valga la pena-Dijo aburrida la chica

-Si regresas es que no te intereso-Dijo Jonathan

-Y si no, que te gusto-Xitally a lo que la chica puso mala cara

-Con Norah y Yugata -

Después llegaron Kurama, Beta, Alpha, Skye y Einamu, todos seguían planeando los últimos detalles, lo que no sabían es que habían tres jóvenes ocultos que los observaban.

-Nico estas seguro de esto-Has dicho que has escuchado un sabotaje contra el colegio no

-No soporto a ese tal Alpha, siempre detrás de Akari-Dijo con malacia

-Esto es tan estúpido yo me voy-con mala cara

-Espera que esa que viene ahí no es la que estaba con Hyoudou, Tami-Haciendo que la chica regresara

-Oceanie Le' blanc, claro que es ella así que también esta en esto-dijo con malicia, primero los fotografiaron, grabaron algunas cosas.

-En otro lugar -

-Támara Ocon, Nicolas Smith, Cristiana Segura que quieren-Dijo una mujer seria

-Directora usted sabe cuanto la respetamos y queremos nuestro colegio-Tamara

-Tami, Nico y yo hemos visto a unos chicos con unos planes de "bromear"-Cristiana

-Aunque yo diría sabotear-Nicolas

-¿QUE?-molesta la mujer-continúen...

* * *

toco el timbre y todos regresaron a sus secciones, antes de poder irse a las secciones de las clases extras.

3 AÑO A -

-Buenas tarde soy Lorey Walden, maestra de historia y guía de cuarto C, la directora me ha dado una lista de nombres los que estén aquí de esos chicos de pie- mirando seriamente a todos.- Alpha, Beta, Einamu, Skye Ferron, Yugata Kobayashi, Norah Kozlov-cosa que sorprendió a ambas chicas pero se levantaron- Oceanie Le' blanc, Kurama Nohirito y Wynter Thiers.

-imposible somos los del plan-dijo asombrada Norah

-Chicas salgan con sus cosas ya el resto esperen el timbre y a clases extras-Dijo la mujer saliendo con las jóvenes

3 AÑO B -

Al igual que en tercero A entro lorey, dejo a las chicas afuera esperándola con el profesor de quinto tiago para evitar comentarios de cualquier tipo

-Esto sera rápido Soy lorey Walden maestra de historia y guía en cuarto año, diré una lista se ponen de pie los que estén de la lista aquí-Dijo calmada la mujer- Alpha, Beta, -ambos se pusieron de pie asombrados, mientras kaito miraba sorprendido a Beta- Einamu, Skye Ferron-los se miraron esta vez los cuatro-Oceanie Le'Blanc, Kurama Nohirito y Wynter Thiers -kurama se levanto y los cinco jóvenes salieron con la mujer asombrados de ver a las dos chicas.

-para que aprendas-dijo Nicolas a Alpha antes que saliera

-Muchas gracias Tiago, esta es la lista te toca el resto en las ultimas secciones ya están tachados quienes ya tengo -Dijo la mujer tranquila- y ustedes un grupo camine adelante y el otro atrás a dirección.

3 AÑO C-

-chicos silencio, por favor, muy bien soy Tiago Arantes guía de quinto C, diré una lista de Nombres, quiero de pies a las personas que estén aquí de la siguiente-Alpha, Beta, Einamu, Skye Ferron, Yugata Kobayashi, Norah Kozlov, Oceanie Le' blanc, Kurama Nohirito y Wynter Thiers.

Las dos chicas se levantaon sorprendidas mientras Miyabino ,Jonathan ,Hyoudou y Minamisawa las miraba sorprendidos

-Y aquí comienza de verdad los legítimos primeros días-dijo miyabino a jonathan

-Dijiste que nadie lo sabia- Dijo Oceanie a Wynter mirando al profesor

-Y nadie lo sabe o lo sabia- mientras chocaba con la mirada reprendedora de Minamisawa

-Somos exactamente los del plan-cosa que esta vez si escucho Hyoudou, pero en ese momento la vista de Oceanie se fijo en dos personas Cristiana y Tamara esta vez mas hacia tamara que sonreía triunfante y a la vez algo orgullosa.

-Esa maldita-Oceanie molesta al decir esto Wynter miro a que se refería

-Muy bien chicas a la dirección-dijo tiago dijo relajado

Ambas chicas salieron con mala cara y en la dirección se terminaron de reunir con el resto, después de esto toco el timbre que daba inicio a las clases extras

-Muy bien chicos espero no intente justificar esto pues hay suficientes pruebas que demuestran su culpabilidad-dijo la directora seriamente-los llamare nuevamente en una hora se pueden retirar, no pueden entrar a las clases extras.

* * *

En la escuela muchos no entraban en las horas extras como muchos de nuestros chicos.

Oceanie se sentó en una de las bancas del parque con evidente fastidio, Wynter aun se miraba sorprendida Skye preocupada, Yugata maldecía por lo alto eso pero se veía pensativa, Norah se miraba impresionada,los otros intentaban explicarse todo.

-Increíble estoy muerta- Con preocupación Skye

-Ah vamos Skye, tu hermana no hará nada comparado con lo que me hará Taras-Oceanie Asustada

-Esto es demasiado raro como consiguieron pruebas, nadie lo sabia -sin creerlo Beta

-Fue la maldita de Tamara y Cristiana-Dijo Oceanie con odio

-Eso explica todo-Alpha molesto, dejando confusión -Nicolas me dijo algo que entendí que el tuvo que ver esos tres siempre están juntos

-Esos malditos-Wynter molesta

-Pero como consiguieron pruebas, como supieron-Skye si entenderlo aun

-si nunca nadie nos escucho, nadie lo sabia mas que nosotros-Yugata con molestia

-Eso ya no importa, lo importante aquí es que la van a pagar-Wynter con malicia a los que todos asintieron

-Y muy caro-dijo Oceanie con malicia

-Y que piensas hacer, buscar mas problemas-Minamisawa molesto a Wynter

-Acaso no aprenden de esto -Hyoudou serio

-Este no es su problema-Einamu con un todo retador

-Pues ellas son nuestras amigas, así que es nuestro problema-Hyoudou

-Muy bien chicos siento interrumpirles pero necesito los números de tutores de Le' blanc, Alpha, Beta y Yugata-dijo loreley seriamente

-9***7***-Dijo alpha con molestia(1. IMAGINEN EL NUMERO)

-5***9***-Beta con malas ganas

-Muy bien 3*****7**-Yugata con calma

-que es tuyo?-loreley

-Mi hermano-Dejando muy sorprendidos a varios de los presentes

-Oceanie ahora tu-loreley

-Pero maestra-Oceanie preocupada,

-No tengo todo el día así que apúrate-Loreley

-6***8****-Oceanie muy preocupada

-Relación con el-

-Es mi hermano-con una voz muy baja

-Muy bien-retirándose la maestra

-Que tu no es que no tienes hermanos-Pregunto Norah confusa

-No no tengo hermanos-dijo Yugata como si nada

-Y ese numero entonces es-Wynter confundida, y asombrada

-es un amigo el siempre me cubre-Yugata con tranquilidad- y yo chicos me retiro te cosas que hacer

-como es posible que aun pienses en vengarte-Hyoudou seriamente a Oceanie

-Tu no te metas en esto, no es tu problema-Contesto molesta Oceanie, antes de marcharse pero fue seguida por Hyoudou

* * *

-Y como van tu y Taiyou-Yugata pregunto tranquila

-Pues bastante bien, el están lindo-Akeru con un tono dulce

-Me alegro por ti, espero resulte todo bien-dijo con sinceridad Yugata

-y tu como harás con lo del plan-pregunto preocupada la amiga

-tu relájate ya se quienes fueron los que nos acusaron, solo queda vengarme-Dijo con malicia Yugata

-me refería para no tener problema, no si vengarías o no, tu no tienes remedio-dijo resignada

-tu sabes que los problemas son los de menos ya esta solucionado-YUgata como si nada

-Hola akeru-Saludo Yukimura que las había visto y se acerco a ellas asustando las un poco

-Yukimura-Akeru

-Lo siento-Yukimura

-esta bien, ustedes se conocen no-pregunto akeru

-tu no eres la que esta en mi grado que salio por un problema-Yukimura algo confundido

-La misma, pero no pudiste decir la que presentaron el otro día suena mas inofensivo-dijo yugata, en ese momento akeru recibió un mensaje de Taiyou

-Bueno chicos, tengo algo que hacer, así que no se maten, aguantala yukimura, no molestes mucho Yugata-akeru mientras se iba esperando no pasara nada malo.

* * *

-Oceanie, espera,maldita sea, que te detengas-Hyoudou le dijo molesto

-¿Que pu**, quieres?-Oceanie viéndolo directamente

-Ya basta con tus caprichos de...-Hyoudou pero fue interrumpido

-De de niña, sin tan harto estas de esta niña caprichosa,necia, sin sentimientos, que jamas la has visto mostrar un solo sentimiento y parece vacia , que haces aquí aun-intentando mostrar rabia

-¿Quien te dijo eso? -Hyoudou asombrado

-Nadie, yo misma te escuche-apartando la mirada

-Entonces por eso has estado así, pues muy bien si me oíste también sabes que eso no fue lo que dije-posando su mano en la mejía de la chica que de inmediato lo vio

-No, no fue lo que dijiste pero si lo que piensas de mi-Oceanie

-Si eres caprichosa muchas veces como ahora mismo, también es verdad que son contadas las veces que expresas algún sentimiento pero no estoy ni harto ni cansado de ti, Jamas-Hyoudou acercando se a la chica

-¿Por que?-Con la voz algo entrecortada pregunto Oceanie

-Tu, me gustas, Oceanie-Dijo el Hyoudou

-Parezco vacía, sin sentimientos dijiste que jamas te gustaría alguien así- Oceanie a lo que el chico puso mala cara

-Pues hoy he visto muchos sentimientos, y parece que seguirán-Sacando una pequeña sonrisa departe de la chica, se acerco mas terminando el espacio que los separaba y besando a la chica.

* * *

Con el resto del grupo-

-Muy bien chicos números de tutores o familiares-Tiago -Wynter Thiers, numero, nombre y parentesco-

-8***8***-Wynter con mala cara

-y el resto-Tiago algo cansado

-Brittany Thiers, hermana- Wynter que sabia que estaba muerta

-Muy bien, ahora Norah Kozlov-tiago

-5***7***, Luka Kozlov, Hermano-Molesta la chica

* * *

Y muy bien ahora que dijo este capitulo, y actualizare en muy poco tiempo trayéndoles nuevas parejita y sin mas me despido, que pasen una buena tarde, dia, noche, y nos vemos en otras pero no sin antes PREGUNTAS :3

PREGUNTAS:

¿Como estan?...

¿Que les ha parecido?..

¿alguna sugerencia?...

¿Una paseo escolar o una fiesta?

¿Me dan comida?...tengo hambre :o

Nos vemos en otra gracias por leer y disculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen la demora pero he cumplido


End file.
